<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Miraculous Tale of Rubybug and Cat Blake by GainaxVel3o</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23457421">A Miraculous Tale of Rubybug and Cat Blake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GainaxVel3o/pseuds/GainaxVel3o'>GainaxVel3o</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug, RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence, Comfort, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Crossovers &amp; Fandom Fusions, F/F, F/M, Hurt, M/M, Trans Character, Trauma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:14:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>36,241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23457421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GainaxVel3o/pseuds/GainaxVel3o</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hi! I'm Ruby Rose. Just a normal girl, with normal knees. But there's something about me that no one knows yet, 'cause I have a secret!"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose, Coco Adel/Velvet Scarlatina, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Along came a Ladybug!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Once upon a time, the Earth was a barren wasteland. Creatures known as the Grimm dominated, leaving mankind at the brink of destruction at any given moment. All hope seemed lost until a band of humans gathered together to call upon the gods for aid. Their prayers were answered, as the Kwamis descended from the heavens above to aid humans in their time of need.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Because they could not exist in the physical world without a tether, jewels were forged to tie the Kwamis to the humans, bestowing extraordinary powers on whoever wielded them. These were... the Miraculous. The humans defeated the Grimm, and throughout history, heroes have used these magic items for the good of mankind.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Of all the Miraculous, two of them were more powerful than the others: the earrings of the Ladybug, which provide the unlimited power of luck and creation, and the ring of the Black Cat, which grants the power of misfortune and destruction. According to legend, whoever controls both these jewels at the same time will be able to achieve absolute power that will grant forth whatever their hearts desire.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>…</em>
</p><p>"I see."</p><p>An older woman played around with the brooch in her hand, the fingers on her other hand tapping on her desk. Her lips curved into a cruel smile, one that promised pain towards those who crossed her.</p><p>"Then I want that absolute power, Nooroo." She said. "I must have the Miraculous."</p><hr/><p> </p><p><b>An exciting new epic begins here!</b> <b></b></p><p><b>A MIRACULOUS TALE OF RUBYBUG AND CAT BLAKE!</b> <b></b></p><p>
  <b> <em>Once Upon a Time, Part 1:</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Along Came a Ladybug!</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>“Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!”</p><p>A tall girl crushed her sibling in a tight bear hug. The elder had blond hair, lilac eyes, a brown jacket, a yellow tank shity underneath and short pants; the younger had grey eyes, black hair with tips were colored red, a white shirt combined with a red hoodie. The bus had taken them far from their home in Patch into Vale, the big city. They were on their way to Beacon University, a college known for producing some of the best in the world. Only the most determined would survive even a year in this school.</p><p>“Please… stooooop.” Ruby said while gasping for air. “You’re embarrassing me in front of everyone!”</p><p>Yang chuckled, letting go of her sister. “But I'm so proud of you!</p><p>“Really sis,” Ruby said low, “it was nothing.”</p><p>“What do you mean? It was incredible!” Yang said bewildered. “Everyone at Beacon is going to think you're the bee's knees.”</p><p>“I don't want to be the ‘bee's knees’ okay?” Ruby said. “I don't want to be any kind of knees! I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees. I wanna get through this year without too much trouble.”</p><p>Yang looked at her a touch sad. “I know things were rough at Signal. Mom, Dad and I were honestly grateful that you got the opportunity because of how miserable you were. But things will be different here! Aren’t you excited?</p><p>“Of course I'm excited... I just... “ Ruby sighed. ”I got moved ahead two years. I went from the beginning of high school to college. I don't want people to think I'm special or anything.”</p><p>"But you are special, Ruby.” Yang pulled her sister into a one-armed hug, gently squeezing her. “Trust me, by the end of the year you’re gonna be so happy.”</p><p>Unknown to the sisters, a blond boy trembled with his hands on his stomach. He hunched over on Yang’s foot and vomited all over her.<br/><br/>“What the HELL?!?!”</p><p>“Oh, Yang, gross! You have puke on your shoe!”</p><p>“Gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross!”</p><p>“Get-Get away! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me!”</p><hr/><p>A while later, the two got off the bus to stare at their future.</p><p>Beacon University was a castle in the middle of the city. The first thing one notices is the tower in the middle of the structure, with smaller building surrounding it on all sides, a long entrance to the University welcoming all.</p><p>The sisters carried their luggage with them as they looked at the sight of their future with awe.</p><p>“Wooow…”</p><p>“The pictures have nothing on this, Rubes!” Yang said. “Rubes?”</p><p>"Ohmygosh, sis! Everybody looks so pretty!” Ruby said while staring at students walking pass. I see people frills and… oh a goth too!”</p><p>Ruby tried to run off but Yang pulled her by the hood. "Ow! Ooww!"</p><p>"Easy there, little sister.” Yang said. “We only just got here and you’re gushing about everyone’s clothes!"</p><p>“Sorry it’s just… fashion is an extension of ourselves!” Ruby said gushing. “Clothes represent us you know! Oh, they're so cool!”</p><p>Yang rolled her eyes, but completely understood. Ever since she was a kid Ruby had been passionate about her dreams.</p><p>"Well, I’m gonna do some explorin’! ’Kay, see ya, bye!”</p><p>She ran off, leaving Ruby by herself flailing.</p><p>"Wait, where are you going?!” Ruby yelled out “Are we supposed to go to our dorms? Where are our dorms? Do we have dorms?”</p><p>Ruby looked around the area. All she could see were students passing by, not even noticing her. She sighed.</p><p>"I don't know what I'm doing…”</p><p>So she decided to just move on ahead. If Ruby remembered correctly there was supposed to be a meeting at the auditorium later so maybe she should just find a way there? Yeah that seemed right. Makes sense. All she has to do is just keep walking and walking, maybe do a skip-</p><p>Ruby bumped into a luggage cart, knocking it down and sending the cases to the floor. Someone is standing over her.</p><p>"What do you <b>THINK</b> you’re doing?!"</p><p>Ruby looked up. She saw a young girl, white hair and blue eyes, coldly staring at her. Ruby got up on her hands. "Uh, sorry!"</p><p>"Sorry?! Do you have any idea of the damage you could have caused?”</p><p>“I’m so sorry really I was just…" Ruby looked at the cases. “Huh? Those are-“</p><p>"Give me that!” The girl snatched the cases from Ruby. ”These are Schnee brand high quality dresses! Very expensive material if I say so myself.”</p><p>“Wait,” Ruby pointed at the girl. “Then you must be-!”</p><p>“Does your brain-dead skull at last recognize me?” The girl placed a hand to herself, giving a proud smirk. “Everyone far and wide knows the name of Weiss Schnee! You’ve probably seen me across billboards, magazines and live contests, winner of several Model of the awards! I have studied and trained my whole life to enter this university but you… you seem a bit too young to be here.”</p><p>Ruby scratched the back of her head. ”Well, I-I..."</p><p>"This isn't your ordinary university." Weiss crossed her arms while scowling. "It's not just sunshines and rainbows, you know! We're here to climb to the top, so... watch where you're going!"</p><p>"Hey, I said I was sorry, princess!” Ruby had had just about enough of her. She gripped her luggage to storm off.</p><p>"It's heiress, actually."</p><p>Upon hearing that, Ruby and Weiss looked to the side. Another girl, tanned skin and the most golden eyes Ruby had ever seen, stood over the two. She had a bow on her head, a book in hand and her bag in the other. She looked profoundly annoyed.</p><p>"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Fashion Company, one of the largest fashion brands in the world.”</p><p>Weiss smiled smugly. "Finally! Some recognition!”</p><p>"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners.”</p><p>Ruby chuckled at the sight of Weiss immediately dropping her smug demeanor and getting angry. ”Wha- How dare- The nerve of... Ugh!"</p><p>She placed the last case into the luggage cart before walking off in a huff.</p><p>"I promise I'll make this up to you!" Ruby turned around. "I guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day... So, what's..."</p><p>The stranger wasn’t there. Ruby moved to see she had been walking off as well.</p><p>Ruby sighed. ”Welcome to Beacon…”</p><p>She felt a hand on her shoulder. Ruby turned to see the blond guy from the bus giving her a sympathetic look.</p><p>“I’m having a pretty bad day too.” He raised a hand up. “How about we go to the auditorium together? 'Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet.’ like my mom says.”</p><p>‘<em>Oh shoot, he wants to be friends!</em>’ Ruby thought. ‘<em>Okay you’re not screwing this up Ruby, don’t screw this up don’t screw this up </em><b><em>YOU GOT THIS!!!!!</em></b><em>’</em></p><p>"Ruby." She took his hand and shook it. “You’re the vomit boy from the bus!”</p><hr/><p>"All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on!”</p><p>Ruby and her new friend walked down the indoors of Beacon. They passed through a window that gave them a view of the garden currently being taken care of by helpers.</p><p>"Look, I'm sorry!” Ruby said. “Vomit Boy was the first thing that came to mind.”</p><p>“How about we don’t do that then?” Vomit boy said. “The name's Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it!"</p><p>Ruby gave him a skeptical look. "Do they?”</p><p>"They will!” He looked to the sides nervously. “Well, I-I hope they will. My mom always says that... Never mind. Are you majoring in anything?”</p><p>The shorter girl giggled. ”I am! I plan on becoming a fashion designer. Lemme show you!”</p><p>She placed her bag down on the floor. Opening it up, she pulled out a notebook. It read on the spine Volume 1. Ruby had labeled it that after realizing one notebook wouldn’t be enough for her creative mind. She’s had several notebooks over the years, seven of which she brought with her.</p><p>“I’ve had all these designs and ideas for a long time!” Ruby said. “Here here take a look!”</p><p>Jaune took the notebook and started flipping through it. He didn’t expect much out of the notebook except some neat doodles. The more he saw, the more his eyes widened.</p><p>“My God, these are so complex! It’s incredible!” Jaune said, amazed. “You made all these yourself?”<br/><br/>“Yup, sure did!” Ruby smiled. “Been practicing since I was little. I love fashion, it’s like a reflection of who we are and what we decide to put out into the world. I wanna bring out the best in everyone. Sorry, that sounds silly right?”</p><p>Jaune laughed. “You kidding? That’s pretty cool. It’s pretty amazing you had this all figured out as a kid. I still haven’t figured out what I want. I don’t even have a major yet.”<br/><br/>“Well Jaune,” Ruby placed a hand on his shoulder. “I’m sure you’ll find your way. My mom says that college is a realm of possibilities and we’re starting so you’ll have all the time in the world to figure it out.”</p><p>Something blinked in Jaune’s eye that Ruby didn’t understand. “Thanks Ruby, I really needed that.”</p><p>"Hmhm." Ruby looked around and stopped. "Hey, where are we going?"</p><p>"Oh, I don't know! I was following you." Jaune’s eyes widen in fear. ”Y-You think there might be a directory? Maybe a food court? Some kind of recognizable landmark? Is, uh... Is that a ‘no'?"</p><p>Ruby clutched her head in despair. “OH NO WE’RE GONNA BE LAAATTEEEEEE!!!!!!”</p><p>She grabbed Jaune’s arm and they took off as fast as they could.</p><p>“Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease <b>PLEASE</b> be close!”<br/><br/>“H-hey I almost dropped my-“<br/><br/>The two saw Yang hanging right outside the door.</p><p>“Ruby! Over here!” Yang waved at the two. “Wait why are you hanging out with Vomit Boy?”</p><p>“Oh Yang thank God!” Ruby breathed in and out, stopping to catch her breath. “So this is Jaune, he’s a friend- I think we’re friends- are we friends Jaune? Anyway we’re not too late are we?”</p><p>“Nah you made it a bit early actually.” Yang said. “I guess you can come if you want, eh, Jaune is it?”<br/><br/>If Ruby looked no worse for wear, Jaune was clearly exhausted. He barely let out breaths before he took notice of Yang.<br/><br/>“Yup, that’s my name! Jaune Arc,” Jaune said. “Rolls off the tongue, ladies love it!”</p><p>Yang rolled her eyes. “I’m sure they do. Let’s sit down.”</p><p>The three went up a few steps and took seats. Jaune sat next to Yang, who sat next to Ruby. The trio noticed that the auditorium was large, potentially fitting over hundreds of students in one place. In the center stood a stage. The teachers sat next to each other while in front of them was the podium. The headmaster was supposed to make a speech, but she hasn’t made an appearance yet.</p><p>“How's your first day going, little sister?” Yang asked.</p><p>“You mean since you ditched me and I made a joke out of myself?”</p><p>“Yikes! Meltdown already?”</p><p>"No, it’s just that earlier after you left I started walking but then I tripped over a crabby girl's luggage, only this crabby girl was actually WEISS SCHNEE the Model of the Year winner and then she yelled at me, and I felt really, really bad, but when I said sorry she just kept yelling at me and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me so I was gonna say something but then this really cool and pretty girl shows up an-!</p><p>“You!”</p><p>Ruby jumped in fear, almost fleeing into her sister's arms. “Oh no it’s her!”</p><p>Weiss scowled at the two of them. “You’re lucky I decided not to have my team of lawyers come down on your throat and sue your sorry butt into oblivion!”</p><p>Yang whistled. “Wow she really <b>is</b> crabby.”</p><p>“Look Weiss, it was an accident I swear! Ruby moved away from her sister and clasped her hands together. “I promise I won’t get in your way okay?”</p><p>Weiss said nothing. “As long as you stop talking to me I don’t care.”</p><p>“Look, uh, it sounds like you two just got off on the wrong foot.” Yang said. “Why don't you start over and try to be friends, okay?</p><p>“Yeah! Great idea, sis!” Ruby said. She turned to Weiss. “Hello, Weiss! I'm Ruby! Wanna hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies!</p><p>Weiss turned to her, enthusiastic. “Yeah! And we can paint our nails and try on clothes and talk about cute boys, like tall, blond, and scraggly over there!”</p><p>“I’m cute?” Jaune asked, hopeful.</p><p>“Wow, really? I mean I don’t talk much about boys but-"</p><p>“No.” Weiss said. She turned back to the stage. “The headmistress is here, so quiet yourself.”</p><p>All of the students’ attention are drawn to the stage. A blond woman wearing a white dress that with violet shadings here and there walked up to the podium. She adjusted the microphone.</p><p>“Testing testing… ahem, hello everyone. I am Headmistress Salem, pleasure to meet you all. Now I’m sure you’re all eager to get to your dorms and unpack so I’ll try to keep this brief. Pinky promise!”</p><p>Some of the students laughed which made Salem chuckle.<br/><br/>“Haha, thanks for that. Now, you have all traveled far today. You came in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you are done you plan to dedicate your life to whatever you decide to pursuit. Each of you possess knowledge and passion that have gotten you this far, and the potential to do more. But those are only the <b>first</b> steps. Make no mistake, Beacon will not go easy on any of you. The toughest challenges lie ahead. You may start out rough, stumble around in the middle stretch, but I have the highest confidence that by the end you will come out of this university having improved tremendously and the ability to go beyond expectations. Everyone… Welcome!“</p><p>Salem waved everyone off.<br/><br/>“Alright now take the cookies from the tray and uh… eat! Phew, that was easy.”</p><p>The students dispersed. Ruby took note of one teacher- Glynda Goodwitch she recognized- going up to Salem and arguing with her on something, but Salem continued smiling at her.</p><p>“She seems nice.” Yang said. “Reminds me of a kindergarten teacher.”</p><p>“That’s how she is.” Ruby responded. “She’s a nice person, Yang.”</p><p>Yang corked an eyebrow. “Oh you know her?”<br/><br/>“Yeah, she was the one who invited me to Beacon in the first place.”</p><p>Ruby and Yang got their ID Cards from a nearby table and parted off their dorms.</p><p>Off to the side, Jaune was trying to talk to Weiss.</p><p>“I'm a natural blond, you know!” Jaune wiggled his eyebrows. “I’m totally cute enough!”</p><p>Weiss placed a hand to her face in exasperation. “Please just go away.”</p><p>With that she stormed off, never to be seen again. Jaune raised a hand towards her.</p><p>“Hey, wait!” Jaune yelled out. However, he knew a lost cause when he saw it. He sighed. “Ah, great. And Ruby’s gone too. Where am I supposed to find another nice, quirky girl to talk to?!”</p><p>He walked off, unaware of a red haired woman staring at him with hands on her hips. Her green eyes narrow in mischievous intent.</p><hr/><p>Ruby let out a sigh as she stood in front of her dorm.</p><p>‘<em>The first day of the rest of my life.</em>’ Ruby thought. ‘<em>Okay here we go…</em>’</p><p>She swiped the ID card through the handle, and opened the door.</p><p>It was a hallway that connected to two rooms. Ruby was thankful that at least she’d have her own room to hang around in. She wasn’t sure if she could deal with three roommates that’d snore or bring people over or play loud music or-</p><p>“Well let’s not get ahead of ourselves here.” Ruby started unpacking her bag. “I’ll just set everything up and get supplies afterwards. Maybe even get some cookies! Yummy.”</p><p>As she placed her notebooks on the table, Ruby thought back to when she was first accepted into Beacon.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>“You wanted to see me ma’am?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ruby closed the door behind her, sitting down to face the one who called her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ruby Rose. Age 16. Class President.” Salem said, flipping through the papers. “You’ve been involved in several school projects designing banners, arranging class activities, setting up parties, etc. By all accounts, you are a remarkable girl.”<br/><br/>“Um… thank you.” Ruby said, blushing at the kind words.<br/><br/>“At ease, Ruby, you are not being judged here.” Salem waved her off. “Instead, I am extending you an… opportunity."<br/><br/>Ruby blinked. “What do you mean?”<br/><br/>Salem placed the papers on the desk, and stared Ruby directly in the eyes.<br/><br/>“Tell me, Ruby… what is it that you want out of life?”<br/><br/>The question threw Ruby off. She questioned whether this was some sort of test or not. If she said something wrong would she be thrown out of a window? Wait no that’s murder. Thrown out of Signal? Yeah that made more sense.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I… I want to become a fashion designer.” Ruby said finally. “I want to make dresses and bring smiles to people.”<br/><br/>This seemed to please Salem. She smiled at the girl.<br/><br/>“Very well. My name is Salem. I’d like to extend to you an invitation to Beacon University. I hope you survive the experience!”</em>
</p><hr/><p>“She gave me a chance… to start over.” Ruby said. “I won’t let her down.”</p><p>She proudly surveyed her room. Posters of rock bands and fashion models, neatly stacked books, a prepared bed and a fantastic work bench for her creativity to flow. Neat and tidy aren’t how she usually operates, but when you’re trying to come up with ideas for fashion designs it’s best to keep things simple in case one day she gets an idea and just has to jot it down.</p><p>“Looks like everything’s out! Nothing could possibly ruin this.”</p><p>The door opened, and Ruby felt a chill down her spine.</p><p>She turned around to find Weiss Schnee at the doorstep, carrying the stacks of luggage she had knocked over before. The two regarded each other, neither aware of how long they stood there, before Weiss grabbed the door handle.<br/><br/>“No. I am not going to room with you.” Weiss simply stated. “I will correct this mistake with the headmaster.”<br/><br/>With that she slammed the door shut.<br/><br/>“Figures,” Ruby said, placing the hood from her jacket over her head. “Should have kept my mouth shut.”</p><hr/><p>The store where they kept the school supplies was luckily only a few blocks away.</p><p>Having spent her whole life in Patch, Ruby could only stare in awe of the city she was in. Lots of places to be, stores to shop and a lot of people up and excited. The falling sun contrasted with the lights slowly popping up everywhere. If nothing else, Ruby knew she was gonna like it here.</p><p>Opening the door to the shop, Ruby waved hi at the person in the cash register, an old man who smiled and waved back at her. Luckily there weren’t too many people in the store, otherwise Ruby would have had to claw and fight her way around.</p><p>“Okay the things I need should be…”<br/><br/>Ruby found them on Aisle 3.</p><p>“A ruler for composition, I already have pens and pencils to write notes down but could use more, several notebooks for the end of the year, a pen drive haha of course I need one of those what if there’s a project to do!”</p><p>At this moment, Ruby forgot that she had a tendency to bite off more than she could chew. In that instance, she forgot that her small noodle arms are not enough to hold a huge stack all together.<br/><br/>“Whoaaaah!” Ruby steadied herself carefully. “Okay okay calm down it’s gonna be fine. You can take this to the register and no one’s gonna get hurt. Except me. Hopefully not me. I don’t wanna pay for breaking anything.”</p><p>As she almost stumbled over to the register, Ruby saw a tall ginger man in front of the old man at the register. The old man smiled.<br/><br/>“Why hey there sonny what can I do for you?” The old man said to the customer in front of him.</p><p>“Well you see, um,” the ginger man held a gun in his hand. “I kind of need help with getting all of the money inside this bag. if it’s not something that bothers you that is.”</p><p>“Ah… ah, please don’t hurt anyone.” The old man sweated. He opened up the “Here, take it! Please leave!”<br/><br/>“Pleasure doing business with you good sir.” The ginger man smirked at him, opening up his own bag and pushing the money inside of it.<br/><br/>Ruby stared at all of that. She wanted to move to stop him but… he had a <b>gun</b>. He could shoot her or shoot the old man and then nothing could get done. It was too dangerous to try anything.</p><p>The ginger man fastened the tie on his bag before opening the door. For a second, he glanced at Ruby with a frightful glare.<br/><br/>“You didn’t see anything kid. Call the cops and I’ll find out who you are and kill you.”</p><p>With those words, he slammed the door shut.</p><p>“Thank God he left,” the old man said. “Everything seems to be getting worse and nobody’s stopping it.”</p><p>Ruby didn’t say anything.</p><p>After spending money on her materials, she left the store and turned left.</p><p>The reality of the situation startled her. Not even her first day at Beacon and Ruby was at the scene of a crime? She could have died! This truly was the <b>worst</b> day of her life.</p><p>Still, Ruby couldn’t help but beat herself up over letting that guy go. Even if logically she knew that jumping the guy could have resulted in someone getting shot, Ruby wished that there was something she could have done. It made her so upset.</p><p>‘<em>If only I had some kind of weapon… like a gun... or a scythe... hmmm a scythe gun… yeah, that would be so cool</em>.’</p><p>Either a gun scythe or some clever plan to take that guy out. As it is, there was nothing she could have done. And that made her mad.</p><p>Ruby continued walking, before she spotted something from the corner of her eye.</p><p>‘<em>That old lady is… waitwaitwait </em><b><em>WAIT!</em></b>’</p><p>She immediately dropped her bags, rushing forward. An older woman was about to cross the street with a speeding car about to run her over. so her body <b>moved</b> without thinking. Ruby grabbed the older woman by the arms and pulled her away from her deadly fate as the car continued moving.</p><p>“Watch where you’re going you hag!” yelled out the driver before he sped away from the scene.</p><p>“You could have stopped at any time! Jerk!” Ruby blew a raspberry, before turning to the old woman she had just saved.</p><p>“Such a rude man that one.” said the elder, a short woman with tan skinned and sunglasses, hair tied in buns. “Not like you dearie. Thanks so much for helping me not be roadkill today.”<br/><br/>Ruby laughed, “Ha ha, that’s just what anyone would do! Just make sure to look both directions next time.”</p><p>“I wish I could but,” The old lady pulled her sunglasses away, revealing peculiar grey eyes. “I don’t see the point, you know?”<br/><br/>“Oh… oh you’re blind! Wait ohmygosh I’m so sorry I don’t mean to be so insensitive!” Ruby flailed her arms around before a cane stabbed at her stomach.<br/><br/>“Now don’t give me that. My name is Maria Calavera.” The old woman smiled. “I must repay you for saving my life!”</p><p>“No no you don’t have to it was nothing rea-“ Ruby could not say more because she felt something reach her hands.<br/><br/>“This is a box I found the other day. An antique” Maria said. “I want you to keep it with you okay?”<br/><br/>Ruby, not wanting to embarrass herself any further, nodded fiercely. “Yes, yes! I’ll cherish it forever and won’t let it out of my sight!”</p><p>Maria laughed. “That’s good! You’re a very sweet girl. You deserve the world, I tells ya! Have a lovely evening!”<br/><br/>“Thanks you too!”<br/><br/>With that, Ruby placed the box inside of her bag and ran off.</p><hr/><p>Weiss was not in the room by the time she arrived.</p><p>Based on the fact that her luggage remained in the hall unpacked, Ruby figured that she was still arguing with Salem over her room arrangements. She might show up at any time.</p><p>Ruby shrugged her shoulders, deciding she’ll just have to get used to her. No way she was gonna throw her chance away because of a crabby girl she only knew for a few minutes.</p><p>“Time to see what’s inside this box.” Ruby said to no one in particular.</p><p>She moved the bags on top of the bed, while gazing at the box. The box itself was a peculiar thing. It was utterly black, but neatly crafted and cared for. The top of the box had a symbol that Ruby didn’t recognize. It looked Chinese but she didn’t want to make any racist assumptions there.</p><p>With no other recourse, she opened the box.</p><p>Inside were a pair of shiny red and black earrings. The while thing was red but covered in black spots that made it resembles those of a ladybug.</p><p>“They’re so pretty!” Ruby grinned, wide eyed. “I better put these on!”<br/><br/>And so she did, placing them carefully on her ears.</p><p>“I can’t wait to show these off to Yang! She’s totally gonna <b>freak</b> when I walk around in these babies.”<br/><br/>“I’m sure she will! You’re so pretty!”<br/><br/>Ruby blinked. She wasn’t sure her ears caught that.</p><p>Slowly, she turned around. A bright, glowing red creature with black spots floated next to her. The creature smiled at her.</p><p>“Hi!”<br/><br/>Ruby screamed.<br/><br/>“Oh my god what the heck are you please don’t hurt me please don’t hurt me what the fuck what the-"<br/><br/>“Ruby please calm down! I’m a friend!”<br/><br/>Ruby shook her head. “Nuh uh, I must be crazy. Yes, maybe that robber shot me and I’m dead!”<br/><br/>The creature raised an eyebrow. “If you were dead wouldn’t you want to be somewhere that isn’t school?”</p><p>This made the younger girl stop. She clutched her head as she sat on the floor. “Oh God you’re right.”<br/><br/>“Okaaaaay so maybe I handled this all wrong.”<br/><br/>“NOOOOO really?” Ruby almost yelled, but she breathed in and out. “Sorry… sorry it’s just um… who are you- <b>WHAT</b> are you???”<br/><br/>“Oh that I can answer!” The little creature did a dance, making breezy movements in the air. “I am Tikki, the Kwami of Creation and Good Luck! You received the Ladybug Miraculous, a pair of earrings worn across generations of powerful and extraordinary heroes! Since my master gave you the earrings, that must mean that you’re meant to be a new hero!”<br/><br/>Ruby let out a tiny laugh. “Me? A hero? I mean, not that I don’t like the idea but I’m not at all what you’re looking for. You’re looking for a brave and inspiring person and I’m… I’m just me. No one special.”</p><p>“But you <b>are</b> special!” Tikki floated in front of Ruby’s face, still smiling. “You dropped everything and rushed just in time to save my master’s life. That proves that somewhere inside of you is a heart of a hero.”<br/><br/>“Anyone could have done that,” Ruby smiled sadly, “If I was brave I would have stopped that robber at the store.”<br/><br/>“I don’t think you could have done much in that situation Ruby,” Tikki said. “You exercised caution and didn’t act rashly in a way that got people hurt. You are very smart.”<br/><br/>The two sat in silence for a bit. Tikki floated, unsure of what was going on Ruby’s head as she kept changing expressions.<br/><br/>“Okay then… assuming this isn’t a dream or something,” Ruby finally said. “What can you do?”<br/><br/>“Oh!” Tikki smiled again. “There are so many things I can do, given I’m a Kwami of Creation. However, I only manage to exist in this plane of existence because my physical body is tied to the earrings you’re using right now. If you say a certain phrase, I merge with you and grant you some of my abilities.”<br/><br/>“So I become a magical girl?”<br/><br/>“Yes yes!”<br/><br/>“Wow… wait, you said you were a Kwami? What is that?”<br/><br/>“Kwamis… well, we’re basically beings of thoughts and expressions. I am the Kwami of Creation, so I have the ability to create! There’s others like me out there, with their own powers and things they represent. For example, my counterpart is Plagg, the Kwami of Destruction. Don’t hang around him, he’s a huge troublemaker!”<br/><br/>“I can imagine…” Ruby said. “Why do you need to be tied to an object?”<br/><br/>“Because we’re beings of thought, we exist outside of the boundaries of linear time and space. We need to be tied to specific objects so we can appear in your reality.”</p><p>“Wow, you guys must be so old!”<br/><br/>Tikki’s eyes bulge.<br/><br/>“Heh heh, yeah…” Tikki nervously chuckled. “uh, do you have any other questions?”<br/><br/>“Your master… she’s the old lady from before? Maria right?"<br/><br/>“That’s right! She’s one of the many Guardians of the Miraculouses!”<br/><br/>“Right…” Ruby got up from the floor. “So I have to find her to return you.”<br/><br/>“What?! But Ruby-“<br/><br/>“You’re very nice and all Tikki but I just started University.’ Ruby said. “I don’t want to get into any trouble and there are so many options out here than just me. I’m gonna find Maria and return you to her!”<br/><br/>“Wait! How about this? Use me once. I’ll tell you the words, you turn into the ladybug champion and try it out. If you decide it’s not cut out for you, then you can return me. Is that okay?”<br/><br/>“I don’t know…”<br/><br/>“Please Ruby. I know beyond a shadow of a doubt that you’re a good person who’d make a great hero. Just trust me.”</p><p>Ruby placed fingers on her chin.</p><p>“Hmmm… okay. We’ll give it a try.” Ruby pointed at Tikki. “But if i don’t like it then I’m returning you, no questions asked!”<br/><br/>“It’s a done deal Ruby!”<br/><br/>Tikki descended to Ruby’s eye level. The two of them shook hands, a partnership established. Just then the door opened.<br/><br/>“Oh no Weiss! It’s not what you think you’re totally fantasizing!”<br/><br/>“Impossible,” Weiss said, “my fantasy would have you out of this dorm and outside of my life.”<br/><br/>“Wait you don’t see-“</p><p>Ruby looked up and found that Tikki had disappeared. She felt a pressure coming from her earrings, which answered where she went.<br/><br/>“Oh… eh, heheh!” Ruby chuckled forcibly. “So how did it go with the Headmaster? Are you gonna be moving out… hopefully…?<br/><br/>Weiss slammed the door shut.<br/><br/>“According to the Headmaster all the dorms are full and there will be no others open for months. Which means I’m going to be stuck with you.”<br/><br/>“Oh… that’s too bad-“ Ruby course corrected. “i mean for you I imagine! Haha being stuck with silly old me!”<br/><br/>“Riiight…” Weiss rolled her eyes. “So I’m going to lay down some ground rules. No annoying babbling, don’t talk to me, I am not your friend and will most never barge into my room for any reason. We will leave each other alone and that’s it. Understood?”<br/><br/>“Hmhm, yeah yeah.”</p><p>Ruby moved away from Weiss and onto the door.<br/><br/>“Where are you going?” Weiss asked.<br/><br/>“Well, uh,” Ruby smiled. “I have some errands to run! Gotta see how Yang’s doing and all haha! Bye!”<br/><br/>Quickly, she opened the door and shut it. Weiss only let out a sigh.<br/><br/>“That dolt is going to be the death of me.”</p><hr/><p>Alright, so she was going through with the crazy idea of being a magical girl.</p><p>Okay. Fine.</p><p>Before any of that though, Ruby decided to check up on Yang and see how she was doing. Yang texted the room number which apparently wasn’t too far off from Ruby’s. Down the hall, take a right.</p><p>Ruby went on her tip toes and gently knocked the door. It opened to reveal Yang, who had already taken a shower and switched to her pajamas.</p><p>“Ruby! Come in, I gotta show you my roommate’s!”</p><p>She grabbed Ruby by the arm and dragged her over.<br/><br/>“Yaaaaaang!” Ruby whined. “Let go!”</p><p>Yang laughed. “Sorry it’s just exciting to be here isn’t it?”</p><p>“I guess,” Ruby broke away from Yang’s hold. “It’s a bit weird not knowing anyone.”</p><p>“What about Jaune? He’s…" Yang scratched the back of her head, “Nice! There you go! Plus one friend! That's a hundred percent increase!”</p><p>“Hmmm… I guess that’s true.” If Ruby counted Tikki that would be two friends. If, since she wasn’t sure how it was gonna go down. “Still, making an enemy out of Weiss Schnee is pretty bad. Worst part is, we’re gonna be roommates Yang!”</p><p>“Really? Bummer that sucks,” Yang said. “How about changing rooms?”<br/><br/>“She tried to but she said that the dorms are full and there won’t be any available space for months. I have to live with her Yang!”<br/><br/>“Shit that’s bad…” Yang said. “At least you’re gonna get more than a few nods out of her! My roomie’s been pretty quiet. I tried talking to her but she just wouldn’t budge.”<br/><br/>“That’s probably because you inflicted your personality on her.” Ruby smirked. “I wouldn’t wish that on anyone.<br/><br/>“Ah ah! Watch it Ruby, or I’ll give you a noogie!”</p><p>Ruby laughed. For a few moments, she looked at Yang, and considered possibilities. Ruby Rose was just a normal girl, but Yang was incredible. Big, caring and strong. She’s nothing less than extraordinary in Ruby’s eyes. Maybe she should give the earrings to her? Yeah, Vale could have a Ladybug hero who fit the job description, instead of silly little Ruby. Maybe.</p><p>Yang showed her to the beds. Ruby could tell the one on the right was Yang’s thanks to the messy state it was it was in, with a couple of beer cans already thrown over the floor and sheets spread. The left side had books stacked to the side and not much else to it. Sitting on the bed was someone Ruby remembered.</p><p>“Hey… you’re that girl…"</p><p>Yang raised an eyebrow. “You know her?”</p><p>The girl looked up from the book. This girl had changed to her own pajamas, a black and violet yukata. Ruby could noticed one of her hands there was a black ring.</p><p>She regarded Ruby closely, her eyes narrowed. “You’re that girl that knocked over Weiss’ luggage?"</p><p>“Uh, yeah! My name's Ruby! But you can call me... um…” She blushed a little and smiled. “Actually, you can just call me Ruby. I wanna say thank you for saving me earlier today, I don’t know if I could stand being yelled at by Weiss all day.”</p><p>“Oh.” The girl nodded. “Don’t thank me. It’s always a pleasure to rattle a Schnee.”</p><p>She went back to reading her book, ignoring the two in front of her. Ruby wasn’t sure what to do, and Yang’s eyes narrowed in annoyance.</p><p>Rolling her eyes, the elder sibling decided to step up. So she went in front of Ruby and cleared her throat."</p><p>“So... What's your name?”</p><p>The girl only gave an irritated sigh. “Blake.”</p><p>“Well, Blake, I'm Yang, Ruby's older sister! I like your bow!”</p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>“It goes great with your... pajamas!”</p><p>“Right…"</p><p>“Nice night, don't you think?”</p><p>“Yes, it’s lovely! Almost as lovely as this book!” Blake turned to the pages of her book. “That I will continue to read.”</p><p>“Yeah, this girl's a lost cause." Yang turned to Ruby, clearly annoyed. “Anything you wanna tell me about your day or-“</p><p>Ruby stepped in front of her sister. This time she pointed at the book Blake was reading.</p><p>“What's it about?”</p><p>Blake looked up. “Huh?”</p><p>“Your book. What’s it about?”</p><p>“Well…” Blake trailed off, seemingly confused by Ruby. No matter. it was just a question. “It's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body.”</p><p>“That’s really cool.” Ruby said. "I love books. Yang used to read to me every night before bed. Stories of princesses, monsters, and the heroes who saved the day… They’ve been a major inspiration in my life even after I decided I want to be a fashion designer.”</p><p>Blake laughed a little. She was a touch amused by the girl in front of her. “And why is that? Hoping you'll live happily ever after?</p><p>“Well, I'm hoping we all will.” Ruby said. “As a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books... Someone who fought for what was right, and protected people who couldn't protect themselves!”</p><p>"That's... very ambitious.” For the first time Ruby could see Blake form a tiny smile. It disappeared quickly, turning into a frown. “Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale.”</p><p>“I know that… but it’s not hopelessly bleak either.” Ruby said, firmer than before. “We’re all here for a reason, even if we don’t know it yet. The world can be a better place so long as we’re kind and help each other out. That’s what <b>really</b> matters I think.”</p><p>Immediately Ruby felt herself being dragged up into the air by a pair of strong arms.</p><p>“Oh, I am so proud of my baby sister!” Yang yells while hugging her precious Ruby.</p><p>“Cut it out!” Ruby playfully punched Yang. “Yaaaaannng you’re embarrassing me in front of her!”</p><p>For the first time, the sisters heard a soft laughter. Blake had placed the book down, staring at the two while having a slight blush. She raised a hand up.</p><p>“Well, Ruby, Yang, it's a pleasure to have you.”<br/><br/>Ruby reached out and shook it. “Pleasure to meet you too.”</p><hr/><p>The roof of the dorms. Everything changed in this one spot.</p><p>Carefully closing the door behind her, Ruby took a glance at Tikki, who did her cute little dance across ways from her. The girl sighed.<br/><br/>“How does it go again?” Ruby asked the tiny creature.<br/><br/>“What happens is,” Tikki responds. “You say a command phrase, ’Spots on!”, and I fuse with you to become the Ladybug Champion!”<br/><br/>“Right… how does the fusion work exactly?”</p><p>Tikki stopped her dance, waving her arms in front of Ruby.<br/><br/>“Well you’re you. You’re the one in charge. You just gain some new powers too. You have a yoyo that acts as your weapon. You can summon an object that will be instrumental in defeating an enemy. You can alter probability to suit your favor.”</p><p>"Wait… a yoyo?" Ruby's eyes bulged in shock as she yelled. "Why a yoyo instead of something cool like… I dunno, a scythe gun? That would be way better."</p><p>"Well Ruby" Tikki explained. "The yoyo has many uses in the battlefield. With creativity and imagination, Ladybug wielders make do with what they have and use it to their best advantage. A scythe gun, in addition to a rule instated later that Miraculous users can't kill, is an impractical weapon for a crowded city where hundreds of people could be watching you and dangerous since a ricochet can kill someone if you're nor careful. No amount of luck will save every person if you use it."</p><p>Ruby backed away slightly. "Okay okay, that makes sense. Right…"</p><p>She brushed herself off, breathing in and out as she mentally prepared for the task.</p><p>“Okay then… Tikki, <b>SPOTS ON!</b>”</p><p>Tikki disappeared from Ruby’s line of sight, turning into a bright red beam of light that swirled around her body…</p><p>She felt was a nest of insects crawling up her feet.<br/><br/>Everywhere she felt cloth there were <em>things</em> that spread and made herself disappear. First came her shoes, to which her feet felt the ground upon her toes. They continued up her legs, her shirt, her hoodie jacket, the bugs eating away at the material objects that Ruby Rose tethered to the real world. She feared herself when the bugs came to her face.</p><p>“Stop it! Stop it…. wait…”<br/><br/>The moment of terror was replaced by a <b>relief</b> she had not felt in ages. She stared at her own hands, no longer seeing the slightest bit of human skin. Instead they were wrapped in a red ultra thin fabric that felt as though it was second skin. She no longer felt her clothes but instead a sense of self she had never known.</p><p>“I feel… <b>miraculous</b>…”<br/><br/>Ruby Rose was no more.<br/><br/>With a toothy grin she hadn’t had since she came here, Ladybug threw her yoyo out to the sky. It found a pole to cling on, and she took off without haste.</p><hr/><p>“Oh God… <b>THIS IS SO MUCH FUN!</b>”<br/><br/>Here she was! At last, Ruby Rose, lame first year college student, flew through the air on her yoyo as if she was Spider-Man! Or Spider-Girl. Or Spider-Woman. Or none of them since ladybugs are not arachnids. Probably.<br/><br/>Whatever, swinging through the air felt marvelous. She could feel the winds blow through her, the sounds of crowds below her, shouting and yelling things her ears did not pick up.</p><p>Insults? Praise? Who really cares! The night belonged to Ladybug, and no one else.</p><p>“Woooooooo<b>HOOOOOOOO!</b>”</p><p>She couldn’t smiling as she yelled. When she found a building too tall to swing through, Ladybug landed on the side of it and began a vertical runn. Ruby remembered the days at Signal where she participated in track. She always came up with high grades there, much to everyone else’s annoyance. No one would expect the little rose to be running up buildings and later the rooftops.</p><p>Like Spider-Girl. But <strong>cooler</strong>.<br/><br/>From there Ladybug jumped from rooftop to rooftop. Luck truly was on her side. She was glad that at no point did she not fall down in a clumsy fit or an accident. She was in control all along.</p><p>The strangest thing for the girl wasn’t the new found confidence in herself she didn’t possess before. It wasn’t the fact that she didn’t tire from running, or the fact that she had greater dexterity using the yoyo to swing across. It was magic, they probably helped her out.</p><p>No, the truly strange thing was that none of these things contradicted who she was at the core. All these feelings, these emotions, they came from a place she kept locked away but now embraced with glee. Perhaps this is the true power of the Ladybug Miraculous. The ability to reveal the true self, and set it <b>free</b>.</p><p>She stopped right in front of a platform. Her eyes darted to the left.<em><br/></em></p><p>
  <em>"Please Roman, no… somebody help!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Shut it or I'll kill you, you little bastard. Call it my special brand of mercy."</em>
</p><p>Her enhanced hearing-no doubt more of the miraculous’ power- picked those up right away. Ladybug recognized the voices and knew exactly what she had to do.</p><p>With that, she dropped right into an alleyway, forcing the pair to look at her.</p><p>“What the- some kind of cosplayer?!?”<br/><br/>“Get away from here he’s got a gun!”</p><p>The robber from before-Roman she recalled- was holding Jaune Arc hostage with his gun. Roman had Jaune’s head caught in his shoulder as he pointed the gun at Ladybug.</p><p>Jaune, one of Ruby and Ladybug’s new friends, could very well die if she made a single slip up.<br/><br/>She won’t allow that possibility to happen.<br/><br/>“If you’re going shoot at someone, shoot me.” Ruby said, in a moment of anger. “If you’ve got the guts for it.”</p><p>Roman darkly chuckled. “Guts? I’ve shot two-bit cosplayers before, the cops won’t mind seeing another one in the morgue.”</p><p>In an instant he lined up a shot to kill Ladybug. No remorse, no hint of emotion. Just the cold blooded murder of a teenage girl as the boy next to him begged and cried.<br/><br/>Or not.</p><p>He pressed the handle and nothing came out.<br/><br/>“What? Jammed?!” Roman yelled, shocked at the outcome. “Impossible I had this thing-“</p><p>The hand that carried his gun suddenly found itself wrapped in a tight rope. Roman suddenly found himself pulled from his position onto the air.<br/><br/>“You’re not gonna get me you damn- <b>UGH</b>!”<br/><br/>Roman could not say more, as Ladybug clocked his face in. He fell to the ground, consciousness lost in the small struggle.<br/><br/>With the danger gone, Ladybug turned her eyesight from the robber to Jaune.</p><p>His face belied a string of conflicting emotions: bewilderment, shock, amazement at the event that just transpired.<br/><br/>“Th-thanks!” He let out finally. “I didn’t think anyone was gonna save me.”<br/><br/>She couldn’t help but smirk at the hapless teen. Ladybug saluted him.</p><p>“My pleasure. You’re lucky I happened to be in the area at the right time. Next time try to keep off the bad side of town.”<br/><br/>“I think I’ll, uh, do that.” Jaune asked. He shook his head. “Sorry I mean no offense really, thank you for saving my life but- who are you and where the heck did you come from?!?”<br/><br/>“Sorry. Can’t exactly answer that. Girl’s gotta keep he secrets after all.” The hero struck a pose. “Just call me Ladybug. I’m here to help.”</p><p>With that Ladybug jumped up into the air, leaving Jaune alone with a knocked out crook.</p><p>A safe distance away from the alley, Ruby had detransformed. Tikki appeared in front of her, watching the girl jump up and down so excitedly.</p><p>“OHMY<b>GOSH </b>Tikkithat was so <b>AWESOME</b>!”<br/><br/>“You see Ruby?” Tikki said. “You really <b>can</b> do it!”<br/><br/>“I could! I could…” Ruby trailed off. She stared at the moon in the sky, smiling at the way it shined tonight on this city. On her.<br/><br/>“So what are you gonna do now?” Tikki asked. “Still want to return me to Maria?”<br/><br/>“Well… I’m still not sure if I’m cut out to be a hero…” Ruby said. “But I’m willing go stick with it for now. I’m sure I’ll come across her sooner or later.”<br/><br/>“Yes yes!” Tikki flew right into the girl’s face, using her tiny arms to hug her. “You’re gonna go far Ruby!”</p><p>“Not without you Tikki…” Ruby hugged her new friend. “Not without you.”</p><hr/><p>As breakfast time came, Ruby Rose skipped just a bit.</p><p>Since last night’s adventure she had been feeling great. The exhilaration that came with being Ladybug placed her on cloud nine. Ruby almost didn’t hear her name being called out in the crowd.<br/><br/>“Ruby!” Yang waved at her from the table she was sitting, Blake reading at book next to her. “Come sit with us and look at the TV!”<br/><br/>“Coming!” Ruby yelled. Ruby took her seat next to her and Blake. “What’s happening?”<br/><br/>“Just watch Rubes, you’re not gonna believe this,” Yang said.</p><p>The younger sister rolled her eyes, only to be shocked at what the TV displayed. It was herself on the screen! Or rather, her Ladybug self. She wore a skintight red suit with black spots and a similar colored domino mask.</p><p><em>'That's such a BORING costume!'</em> Ruby thought in her head. '<em>It doesn't even have a cape! No way I'm gonna keep wearing that thing. I'm redesigning it after I eat.'</em><br/><br/>“This is Lisa Lavender from VNN,” The lady on the screen said. “Vale seems to have a costumed daredevil on the block. No one knows who she is and where she came from, except for an anonymous tip that identified the girl as Ladybug.”<br/><br/>“Holy shit Yang!” Ruby pretended to be surprised. “It’s a superhero!”</p><p>“A real live one!” Yang looked at Blake. “C’mon aren’t you the least bit excited?!?”<br/><br/>Blake narrowed her eyes in concentration towards the screen. There seemed to be a manner of recognition in her eyes. “I… I’ll wait on her before I say anything.”<br/><br/>Almost as soon as she said that, Jaune burst onto the table and slammed his hands near Ruby. “Thank God, guys, you’re <b>not</b> gonna believe what happened last night!”</p><p>Yang cringed at his presence. “Ew who let Vomit Boy near us?”<br/><br/>“Yaaang!” Ruby pouted. “He’s a friend.”<br/><br/>“Listen, I was mugged on the street by some weirdo when this girl in a costume showed up and saved my life!”<br/><br/>“You mean that?” Yang pointed at the TV.<br/><br/>Jaune looked up. “Yeah her! She’s Ladybug! I hope I didn’t embarrass myself too much around her, she was so cool…”</p><p>“What seems to be the commotion around her?”<br/><br/>The students turned their heads to find Headmaster Salem staring at them. Yang waved her off.<br/><br/>“Aw nothing Salem,” Yang said. “We’re talking about Ladybug. See over there?”<br/><br/>Everyone turned towards the TV. They were all so focused on the screen, no one noticed the way Salem’s face hardened at the sight of the superhero.<br/><br/>“I see…” Salem said carefully. “We live in very interesting times indeed…”</p><p>“I’ll say,” Ruby said while gently rubbing her earrings. “Maybe things will be better this year… I just gotta keep at it!”<br/><b></b></p><p>
  <b>NEXT TIME: Never let the Chat Noir cross your path!</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Not my best work admittedly, but it got the job done.</p><p>Yeah, new crossover fic. This time I can safely tell you that the fic is supposed to be 26 chapters long. I'd say that's decently sized for what I'm aiming for.</p><p>Gotta admit, it surprised me no one's made this idea into a full length fic yet. I mean, the ship name is literally Ladybug! Oh well, just means that I get to be one of the first! Hope you enjoyed it.</p><p>There'll be more thrills and chills next time as we see things from Blake's perspective and fight the first Akuma!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Never let the Chat Noir cross your path!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So here we are… Roman Torchwick."</p><p>The ginger haired man grumbled. He rolled his eyes at the police officer reading over the report in his hand.</p><p>"Robberies, falsified IDs, blackmail, potential murder…" The officer ratted out. "You have quite the rap sheet, Roman. It's kind of surprising really. You're already rich. You live in a big fancy house with your adopted daughter. Yet you do this shit. What would she think of this? Do you even care?"</p><p>Roman raised a middler finger at the officer.</p><p>"Fine." The officer placed the report down on the desk. He looked up to check the time. 10:26 am. "You'll be transferred to Cell Block 10. We might let you out in… about six months? If you behave? Anyway, 'least you won't have a roommate. Got anything to say?"</p><p>Roman shook his head.</p><p>"Alright then. Get in."</p><p>The guards picked Roman up from his chair. They marched him over the door, pushing him through.</p><p>The Vale Prison was a decently large two storied building. The guards walked past several cells, each with prisoners passively shooting the breeze. One or two glanced at the guards, but they said nothing.</p><p>It was business as usual around here. No reason to complicate things.</p><p>The cell was basic. Twin beds, a toilet, a window. Judging from the looks of it, it hadn't been occupied in a while.</p><p>They shut the door behind Roman. Whatever the guards said as they left, Roman didn't hear. He scoffed, sitting down on the bed he was given.</p><p>"Damned if you do, damned if you don't." Torchwick wiped sweat from his forehead. "If only that bitch didn't get in the way."</p><p>It's a little humiliating to be Roman Torchwick. Imagine escaping arrest for, say, months on end. Cops didn't find you, no one told on you, you were living the good life and no one was wiser. Then some girl in a skin tight costume showed up and all that hard work? Flushed away like pee on the toilet. He could pay for his leave for sure, but the <strong>humiliation</strong>…</p><p>"When I get out of here," Roman said. "If I get out of here, I'm gonna shoot the stupid blond guy. Then I'm gonna find out who that girl was, track her down and shoot her. No one humiliates me on the job. She just got lucky."</p><p>As he angrily constructed all sorts of revenge fantasies in his mind, a butterfly flew from the window. The tiny creature landed on Roman's shoulder, the man himself too caught up in his own mind to notice.</p><p>As his thoughts grew crueler, the butterfly <em>glowed </em>a dark purple.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>What this? A glowing butterfly? Find out what it could mean in…</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>A MIRACULOUS TALE OF RUBYBUG AND CAT BLAKE!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Once Upon a Time, Part 2: </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Never let the Chat Noir cross your path!</em> </strong>
</p><hr/><p>Blake Belladonna had never been a morning person.</p><p>She hated the sun with a passion that could only be rivaled by characters from one of her crappy romance novels. The sun was bright and warm and it irritated her to no end how the rest of the world could just accept the blight of it. It may serve it's purpose as a provider of nourishment, but as far as Blake was concerned it was an enemy to be feared.</p><p>Which is exactly why she groaned in anger when she felt a blinding burn through her eyelids.</p><p>"Rise and shine roomie!" Yang, her roommate, smiled like the sun. No wonder Blake wanted to claw her to oblivion. "Turns out we have the same class at 10:30, so I need to get you up and ready for a beautiful day!"</p><p>Blake rubbed her eyes. She adjusted her yukata as she got up.</p><p>"Did you… have to open the binds?"</p><p>"Maybe not." Yang said. "But nothing about you screamed '<em>gosh I'm so happy to get up early in the morning for school</em>' so I didn't wanna take the risk."</p><p>Blake supposed that made sense. She let out a frustrated sigh, moving towards the bathroom.</p><p>"Actually Blake," Yang said. "Can I go first? I gotta make sure my hair comes out juuussst perfect."</p><p>At this, Blake rolled her eyes. "Sure. Don't take too long."</p><p>"Great! Thanks roomy!"</p><p>Yang dashed towards the bathroom, slamming the door shut on the way in. Blake let out a sigh, content to wait. She checked the time on her watch.</p><p>8:35 AM. Huh. At least Yang woke her up at a decent time.</p><p>Her ring finger vibrated ever so slightly. Blake shut her eyes, feeling a presence next to her.</p><p>"She's pretty nice, getting you ready for school."</p><p>The girl turned her head, having gotten used to this annoying routine.</p><p>"Personally I woulda placed your hand on a plate of weird stuff," A tiny cat floated around lazily, yawning through his hand over his mouth. "Would have been way funnier."</p><p>"Plagg!" Blake crossed her arms in annoyance. "Get back in the ring! My roommate is in the shower and she could hear you! Or walk out at any time, what are you doing out here?"</p><p>"Can't a Kwami just float around when they feel like it?" Plagg said. "I mean, not like you can do anything. Curses don't leave just because they annoy you. They wouldn't be curses if that was the case. Anyway do you have some camembert?"</p><p>Blake rolled her eyes. She walked over to the fridge, opening it. Her hand reached into the fridge, pulling out a piece of a cake looking food.</p><p>"Yummy dummy!" Plagg's mouth opened, saliva pouring comically from his lips. He floated towards the camembert, taking it into his little hands. "You always remember my favorite foods. One of your few saving graces!"</p><p>The tiny cat Kwami had been with Blake for a while now. Her first thought was that she had hit her head one day and it was a left over delusion. Then she believed him to be some kind of imp from the fifth dimension who she could trick into saying his name backwards. Sadly, life wasn't that kind. Plagg was a nuisance, pure and simple.</p><p>Blake watched Plagg devour the camembert, and shrugged. His ears twitched in delight.</p><p>"Satisfied?" Blake asked. "Good. Now shoo. I need to get ready."</p><p>"You're always so feisty!" Plagg grinned. "Who needs school when we can jump around and cause some chaos? There's gotta be plenty of ways to have fun in here. Maybe spread some bad luck…"</p><p>Blake shook her head. "No, no we're not doing any of that. I can't have you sabotaging me here. If I don't pass school, my life is even more over then it was before."</p><p>"What's that Blakey?"</p><p>Blake's eyes widen in fear at Yang's muffled voice. The water evidently stopped, and she could only hear Yang putting on her clothes.</p><p>"Uh, nothing! Just giving myself a pep talk!" Blake said. "Are you coming out soon Yang?"</p><p>"Yeah gimme a sec. Gonna blow my hair. Need to make it beautiful!"</p><p>As the sound of a blow drier was heard through the bathroom door, Blake looked at Plagg and pointed at the ring in her finger.</p><p>Plagg rolled his eyes. He stuck out his tongue, before jumped himself inside of the ring. Blake could feel a surge of energy flowing through her, if only for the briefest second.</p><p>Just then, Yang opened the door. She looked mildly apologetic.</p><p>"Uh… so I might have left a bit of a mess in there. I promise I'll clean it up later."</p><p>"Whatever." Blake walked into the bathroom, passing Yang. "Can't be that terrible."</p><p>She shut the door behind her. When Blake turned around, she nearly screamed in horror.</p><p>A bit of a mess she said? Forget that, water was spread everywhere, a lot of vials and bottles were knocked over, the blow drier was dangerously close to the edge where it could fall off and THAT'S A LOT OF HAIR ON THE FLOOR-</p><p>Blake's eye twitched.</p><p>"This is a... Cataclysm." She said. "Yes. I'll kill Yang and spread her ashes as I make my escape. No judge will convict me."</p><hr/><p>To calm her nerves, Blake continued her favorite pass time: reading one of her crappy romance novels.</p><p>She didn't know when she took a liking to them. Maybe at the barest beginnings of puberty, or in the late stage growing pains that came with the end of high school. Whatever was the original reason, it was lost to time. In the present Blake saw the novels as an escape from every day reality.</p><p>They were cheesy and dumb, with clichés up the wazoo. They were unrealistic and Blake knew it. Then again, it's better than dealing with reality. Reality will bite you and smack you and hurt you until you feel helpless in the face of inevitable doom. At least in this book there was an escape.</p><p>"Never a break from reading huh roomy?" Yang said, disrupting said escape in her bombast. "Aren't you gonna eat your food?"</p><p>Blake continued reading. The sandwich in front of her was warm, cheese sizzling in the breeze. "I will. After this part."</p><p>Yang rolled her eyes. She looked up at the TV and whistled.</p><p>"Oh crud, you see that Blake? Some kind of hero!" Yang turned to her roommate, but she was still in the book. "Oh come on!"</p><p>"I don't care."</p><p>Yang frowned. She looked to the side. "Ruby! Come sit with us and look at the TV!"</p><p>"Coming!"</p><p>At hearing Ruby yell, Blake looked up to see her. The way the girl happily skipped caused a tiny smile to form on Blake's lips.</p><p>Ruby Rose… her roommate's younger sister. Blake didn't think too much of her when they first met. Ruby knocked over Weiss Schnee's luggage which gave Blake an opportunity to smugly roast the heiress. A brief interaction, nothing more.</p><p>Or would be, if Ruby hadn't appeared again in the dorm.</p><p>The conversation they had stuck with Blake since last night. Ruby was shy and awkward, no doubt about that when she stumbled over her name and needed her sister come in to try to start a conversation. Then she asked about her book. Ruby spoke of fairy tales, about fashion and wanting to be a hero like in the books she read. How helping each other would make the world better.</p><p>Perhaps it was a trick of the ear, but Blake felt those words didn't come from a place of naiveté. There was something in the way Ruby spoke that made her think she spoke from experience. That was something that intrigued Blake.</p><p>Besides, having a reading buddy wouldn't hurt. A cute one too.</p><p>Ruby took her seat next to her. "What's happening?"</p><p>"Just watch Rubes, you're not gonna believe this," Yang said.</p><p>Blake and Ruby looked up at the TV. Blake's eyes widened at the footage being shown.</p><p>It was a girl. She wore a skintight red suit with black spots and a similar colored domino mask. This girl jumped around the rooftops like she owned the night, fearless abandon powering her being.</p><p>"This is Lisa Lavender from VNN," The newscaster said. "Vale seems to have a costumed daredevil on the block. No one knows who she is and where she came from, except for an anonymous tip that identified the girl as Ladybug."</p><p>"Holy shit Yang!" Ruby said surprised. "It's a superhero!"</p><p>"A real live one!" Yang looked at Blake. "C'mon aren't you the least bit excited?!"</p><p>Blake narrowed her eyes. She knew what that girl- <em>Ladybug</em>, she made sure to remember- must have been feeling when she jumped from rooftop to rooftop without a care in the world. It was the same sensation when Plagg first came to her.</p><p>"I… I'll wait on her before I say anything."</p><p>Suddenly a pair of hands slammed next to her.</p><p>"Thank God, guys, you're not gonna believe what happened last night!"</p><p>As Blake recovered from that sudden shock, Yang cringed at the presence of the newcomer. "Ew who let Vomit Boy near us?"</p><p>"Yaaang!" Ruby pouted. "He's a friend."</p><p>'<em>She needs to get better friends</em>,' Blake thought.</p><p>"Listen," Jaune Arc yelled at everyone at the table. "I was mugged on the street by some weirdo when this girl in a costume showed up and saved my life!"</p><p>Yang pointed at the TV. "You mean that?"</p><p>Jaune looked up and pointed at it. "Yeah her! She's Ladybug! I hope I didn't embarrass myself too much around her, she was so cool…"</p><p>"What seems to be the commotion around her?"</p><p>The students turned their heads. Headmaster Salem stared at them, smiling brightly. At least someone was enjoying their morning.</p><p>"Aw nothing Salem," Yang waved off. "We're talking about Ladybug. See over there?"</p><p>Blake turned her head back at the TV. Now, the Ladybug was using her yoyo to swing from one building to another. It was like some kind of Spider-Man thing. Blake would be sure to ask Plagg about Ladybug. Surely there was some sort of connection.</p><p>Lisa Lavender continued her broadcast. "Recently reelected Mayor Ironwood will be holding a press conference later on today. Questions about the new vigilante are sure to follow."</p><p>"I see…" Salem trailed off. "We live in very interesting times indeed…"</p><p>"I'll say," Ruby said, gently rubbing her earrings. "Maybe things will be better this year… I just gotta keep at it!"</p><p>Salem clapped her hands. "Well then, I wish you all a wonderful morning! Make sure to run along to your classes. First day of school, wouldn't want to be late already."</p><p>"We won't," Yang said. "See ya later Headmaster!"</p><p>With that, Salem walked away from the group. Blake decided to put down her book, and start eating her sandwich.</p><p>"Mmh," Blake munched on the food. "It's cold."</p><p>"Well maybe if you ate it earlier instead of reading the sandwich would taste good." Yang said. "Consider that a lesson."</p><p>Ruby looked at Blake shocked. "Blaaake! I love books but not to the extent of neglecting your own health! Someone needs to keep an eye on you."</p><p>Blake felt a certain sense of betrayal right now. Of all people, she would expect Ruby to understand the power of books…</p><p>Had she been <strong><em>wrong</em></strong>?</p><p>"Jaune, you just left me there."</p><p>Everyone turned to the newcomer that was arrived. It was a slender boy, not much older than they are. He had black hair that stopped midway through his back, a slight magenta streak across it. He seemed to be wearing a green suit with chinese influence, though no one could tell.</p><p>"Oh sorry Ren, I just saw Ruby so-" Jaune turned to the others. "Anyway this is my roommate Ren. Lie Ren. He came in last night so, uh, here. Why don't you take a seat?"</p><p>Ren waved at them. "Hi."</p><p>He sat down next to Jaune, not bothering to say anything. He ate peacefully as the others looked on.</p><p>"Ren right?" Ruby asked. "What's your major? Any plans? What do you think of Beacon so far?"</p><p>Ren shrugged. "It's fine I guess. I'm undecided about my major. In truth, I'm just not sure."</p><p>"Hey I hear ya," Jaune said, putting a hand on Ren's shoulder. "I haven't figured out what I want either. That's why it's the first year, we figure things out in time. I think. i hope. Maybe."</p><p>"Yeah!" Ruby said. "I'm aiming to be a fashion designer extraordinaire! The whole world will know the name of Ruby Rose!"</p><p>Ren smiled a little bit. "Thanks. I wonder have any of you seen a-"</p><p>Suddenly he was grabbed from behind and pulled up in a tight bear hug.</p><p>"I can't believe we've been at Beacon for a full twenty-four hours!" A red haired girl in white and pink said. "Not that I thought we'd get kicked out or anything, I mean, you're the perfect student and I'm... well, I'm me! But it's just crazy, you know?"</p><p>'<em>Where do all these crazy people keep coming from?</em>' Blake thought.</p><p>Everyone just about recovered from that outburst of what the hell. Yang pointed at the red "Uh… who are you?" Yang said.</p><p>The girl seemed to have realized other people were watching. She plopped Ren back to his seat and laughed.</p><p>"Hi! My name is Nora! Nora Valkyrie!" She said excitedly. "Me and Ren, we've known each other since childhood so you can beat my surprise when we ended up going to the same university together! Isn't that great? Ren we need to come up with signals to communicate! Can you imitate a sloth?"</p><p>Ren looked at her. "Nora?"</p><p>"Yes, Ren?"</p><p>Ren smiled. "I don't think sloths make a lot of noise."</p><p>"See, that's why it's perfect!" Nora said "No one will suspect we're working together! But not together together you know."</p><p>Ruby, Jaune and Yang blinked. They weren't sure how to proceed, neither really wanting to. Blake sighed in annoyance.</p><p>"Oh I forgot!" Nora pulled someone from seemingly out of the air. "Ren, meet my roomie Pyrrha! She's not as good as you but you know how it is."</p><p>The someone, a red haired woman, politely waved at the group. "Hi!"</p><p>Now this was interesting. Blake definitely knew that name and face from somewhere. It's not quite in her mind yet, but she knew. She knew. Where had she seen her before…?</p><p>Jaune had gotten up from his chair. Slicking his hair back aways, he finger gunned at the stranger in front of him.</p><p>"Hi there, name's Jaune. Jaune Arc." Jaune smirked. "Short, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it!"</p><p>Ruby, Blake and Yang groaned.</p><p>"You're still using that line?" Yang said. "No one's gonna fall for that shit dude!"</p><p>"I heard better pick up lines from porn." Blake pulled a thumbs down. "Boo."</p><p>Ruby turned her head at Blake with a slight glare. "You read <strong>filth</strong>?</p><p>"Hey cut it out!" Jaune said indignantly. There was a blush on his face as he continued, "You gotta try something once before you quit it!"</p><p>Luckily for the hapless loser, Pyrrha didn't seem to be offended. Instead, she laughed softly.</p><p>"Is that so?" She finger gunned him. "Pyrrha Nikos. Exotic, sounds great when you say it… and everyone likes it! Maybe?"</p><p>A brief few seconds, a furious blush formed on Pyrrha's face. Then both teens immediately broke down in humble apology.</p><p>"Oh my God I made things so awkward I'm -"</p><p>"-It's okay it was kind of my fault too-"</p><p>"Nonono you were fine really-"</p><p>"-Maybe but I was kinda-"</p><p>Everyone stared at the two stammering idiots in front of them in amazement. It didn't go anything like either of them expected at all.</p><p>Except that two of them did see it coming. Just a little bit.</p><p>Nora whispered into Ren's ear, pointing at the duo in front of her. "You ask me, I think they're gonna get <strong>together together</strong>."</p><p>Ren nodded in agreement.</p><p>"Hey um, can I ask a question?" Jaune said, having finished his stammering. "Do I know you from somewhere? You look familiar somehow…"</p><p>Pyrrha chuckled just a bit too loudly. "Haha, I don't know what you mean!"</p><p>Just then, the bell rang.</p><p>Blake blinked in realization. Had that much time had passed? She checked her watch. 10:30 am.</p><p>"OH NO WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!" Ruby yelled. "SORRY EVERYONE GOTTA RUN!"</p><p>Ruby dashed away like a speeding rocket. Meanwhile, everyone scrambled to get their own bags and dash out.</p><p>As she made her own effort to get to class, Blake remembered where she saw Pyrrha from. She had been on several magazines Blake picked up in a dentist appointment or a racket near the book store. Oh boy. Jaune had idea what he just wandered into with his pick up line.</p><p>Should Blake tell people about her? Pyrrha didn't divulge details herself and seemed secretive about it. In the end, Blake decided to respect that. It wasn't any of her business anyway. No, let the lie blow up in everyone's faces. That was way more fun.</p><p>Blake just hoped she would never act as painfully obviously love struck Ren and Nora acted. Or Pyrrha and Jaune.</p><p>She could never see herself being stupid like that. Not again.</p><hr/><p>The cameras had gone static a while ago.</p><p>Officer Ben left the security room a few minutes before. He came to a fairly reasonable conclusion, based on nothing but circumstantial evidence and gut instinct, that something was wee bit off. That's why Ben carried a baton on one hand and a walkie talkie in the other. You never know what you'll find.</p><p>Cell Block 10 was the closest by. They had brought in Roman Torchwick this morning and placed in there.</p><p>Ben had always been a paranoid sort. New criminal. The first camera taken out being from Block 10. The dots connected to form a suspicious looking diagram of… something.</p><p>He wasn't very good at wordplay.</p><p>Kicking the doorway to the block, Ben raised his baton.</p><p>"Hold it right there assholes!"</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>From left to right, all that could be heard were the noises of animals. These were not the mutterings and whispers that formed among prisoners that made the place feel alive, even if just a little was none of that there.</p><p>Instead, Ben looked at the cell and found…</p><p>"Donkeys?"</p><p>That's right. Every cell where a human being stood, there was a donkey in their place. Donkeys… with peculiar black bowler hats.</p><p>"HEE HAW!" One yelled from inside a cell. "HEEEEEEEEEEE-"</p><p>One by one a donkey would join the first in howling. Their voices came together in unison, their song echoing across the block, leaving Ben casually disturbed at what was happening. He asked the only question that could be reasonably intuited in such a situation.</p><p>"What the hell is going on here?" He whispered to himself. "I… I gotta call back up. The prisoners. They're all-"</p><p>No. He shook his head in frustration. No. Psychological warfare. That's all this was. That's all this is.</p><p>"Some kind of prison break?" Ben asked no one in particular. "No way. There'd be some kind of alarm. Where the fuck is everybody?"</p><p>He walked forward. Each step he took, Ben looked to his sides to see the cells. To see if the donkeys would come out and attack.</p><p>They didn't of course. The cells were locked, and donkeys don't have the hands to open such doors anyway. Even so, Ben's own sense of dread increased with every step.</p><p>He reasonably concluded that this wasn't in any way shape or form normal.</p><p>"Hey… that prisoner was brought in this morning wasn't he? Maybe he had something to do with this?"</p><p>Okay, now that sounded delusional. How in the holy mother of fuck could one guy make every prisoner disappear and replace them with donkeys? It made no sense. Ben almost hit himself with his own baton for daring to make such a suggestion.</p><p>Even so, he went up the stairs. Roman's cell was on the second floor, just a few steps past the current position. It wouldn't hurt to check up on him.</p><p>Unconsciously, his arm started shaking. Sweat poured from Ben's forehead. He felt out of place in here. He didn't want this cage. He wanted <em>out</em>.</p><p>As he came close to Roman's cell Ben steeled himself. Swallowing a lump that formed on his throat, he jumped.</p><p>"Alright you fucker what's your game?!"</p><p>Roman wasn't in his cell. In fact, no one was in his cell.</p><p>Ben's eyes widen at the empty cell. "Oh shit. Shit, he's gone. I gotta call the warden. Or the guys. Or everyone-!"</p><p>Something sunk on top of Ben's head, and all thought was lost.</p><hr/><p>"As I traversed the forests, I came across a couple of pine trees that I found endlessly fascinating. The birds sang a nice little tune in the background as I climbed up the pine tree in order to have a look out and suddenly I saw smoke in the distance!"</p><p>Two periods have passed since breakfast.</p><p>Blake was bored out of her skull. The teacher in front of her, Professor Port if she remembered correctly, was a older man. He had a big bushy mustache that flicked with every movement of his lip, which was a lot since he kept rambling on about his war time experiences.</p><p>"I ran after the smoke naturally! Perhaps it was some sign of civilization or some people! But alas, no. It was just my campfire. I can't believe I forgot I lit it up."</p><p>At first it was kind of interesting, Blake had to admit. Then it got boring.</p><p>"Oh did I forget to tell you that my unit had been waiting for me all this time? I totally forgot my mission was recon. Let me tell you the colonel wasn't too happy about it."</p><p>Then it got <em>really</em> boring.</p><p>"So I spent the rest of my time cleaning all the floors. I checked every spot to make sure it was squeaky clean and it was an experience I took pride in-"</p><p>When she realized that the lecture Port was giving had nothing to do with the actual subject on the syllabus (19th Century Enlightenment philosophy), it became very, <strong>very</strong> annoying.</p><p>She checked the clock to see how much time had passed and-</p><p>12:02 pm? It was near the end of the period and HE WAS STILL ON THIS BULLSHIT?!</p><p>Blake glanced to her left. Ruby, the sweet girl she was, was jotting something in her notebook. It looked like she was doodling. Blake couldn't tell what Ruby was drawing. It seemed liked a figure with a cloak. Some kind of superhero? She wasn't sure.</p><p>She wouldn't admit it out loud, but Blake admitted to finding the way Ruby stuck her tongue out as she remained focused on her notebook rather cute.</p><p>The student next to Ruby, Weiss Schnee, would disagree with that assessment. She violently slapped Ruby's hand from doodling any further.</p><p>"Ow! What the heck Weiss?" Ruby whined.</p><p>"You dolt! We're in the middle of class and yet you're here getting distracted!" Weiss said. "Honestly what is the matter with you-?!"</p><p>"Miss Schnee!" Professor Port yelled. "You can't just physically attack another student. Apologize immediately!"</p><p>Weiss found herself frozen in the headlights. She gulped audibly, which made Blake and Ruby snicker just a little bit.</p><p>"Um… well I-" Weiss cringed. "I apologize Ruby. It will not happen again."</p><p>Professor Port smiled. "Good. Now, since we have a couple of minutes left, can someone answer who was the one that said this quote: The only thing necessary for the triumph of evil is for good men to do nothing?"</p><p>There was a question? He just spend the entire period telling his stupid war stories and NOW he had the testicles to ask a question about the subject he was supposed to be teaching? When he hasn't said a thing abut it? This cannot stand.</p><p>Blake raised a hand.</p><p>"Yes Miss Belladonna?"</p><p>"The quote is often attributed to Edmund Burke, a member of the House of Commons of Great Britain between 1766 and 1794, but it's earliest form was actually by another philosopher named John Stuart Mill in 1861, who said <em>Let not any one pacify his conscience by the delusion that he can do no harm if he takes no part, and forms no opinion. Bad men need nothing more to compass their ends, than that good men should look on and do nothing.</em>"<em><br/></em><br/>Silence.</p><p>Blake looked from side to side. Most of the other students didn't seem to care. Ruby, bless her heart, looked at her with awe. Weiss seemed a bit impressed with her. Not bad.</p><p>Then the Professor clapped his hands repeatedly.</p><p>"Fantastic Miss Belladonna! Wonderful" Port checked his watch. "Looks like our time is up! You can all leave!"</p><p>Everyone did, trying to get away from the boring ass teacher they had. Some of them considered transferring away due to the sheer boredom they experienced. Others would very much like to but were stuck with him due to requirements. Either way, when the time came for teacher evaluation they will <strong>not</strong> be kind.</p><p>As they walked outside together, Ruby brightly smiled at Blake. "Wow you were really smart Blake!"</p><p>"Not exactly. Only well read." Blake said. "You must be pretty smart too, since you got to skip two years ahead."</p><p>"Hahaha, well maybe," Ruby shrugged. "Could you… uh… help me with the notes? I wasn't paying attention to what he was saying."</p><p>Blake smirked at her. She would have made a joke, but decided against it. "Of course. Perhaps we can discuss it in the library?"</p><p>Suddenly, Blake felt her ring finger vibrate. She groaned.</p><p>"Sorry Ruby, I have to… go to the bathroom. Yes. I'll see you later!"</p><p>Before Ruby could even blink, Blake dashed away.</p><p>"Huh. Maybe the sandwich is giving her a stomach ache?" Ruby said. She felt her own earrings vibrate. "I wonder what Tikki is gonna say."</p><p>Blake slammed through the bathroom door. Thankfully no one was there as a green energy burst from her ring, releasing Plagg into the wild.</p><p>"Oh not now Plagg!" Blake said. "I have classes to take and I can't be late!"</p><p>It was then she noticed that Plagg wasn't smiling. On the contrary he had a serious look as his ears vibrated.</p><p>"Kid, something bad's happening." Plagg said. "I haven't felt his power in years… Nooro…"</p><p>Blake raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"</p><p>"Okay let me explain." Plagg floated in front of her eyes. "So you know me. I'm Plagg, Kwami of Chaos and Destruction. I got stuck to you 'cause you did some bad shit and now you're cursed with the Cat Miraculous until you fully redeemed yourself. You with me?"</p><p>Blake opened her mouth, but closed it. She nodded.</p><p>"Okay good. See, I'm not the only Kwami in town. There's actually a whole lot of us. Tikki, Wayzz, Pollen, Duusu… Right now I just felt Nooro. He's the Kwami of Empathy, connected to the Butterfly Miraculous. His big power is that he imbues his own energy into objects, and they power whoever comes into contact with them. Aside from me and Tikki, probably the most powerful of us."</p><p>"Tikki?" Blake asked. "Who is she?"</p><p>"Oh her? We know each other veeeeryyy well." Plagg had an mischievous grin as he said it. "She's the Kwami of Luck and Creation and the Kwami inside of the Ladybug Miraculous. A bit of a kill joy, since she's the <em>responsible</em> one, but she's okay. I guess/"</p><p>Blake's eyes widen. "Ladybug? Like that hero who appeared last night?"</p><p>"She's picked a champion already?" Plagg asked. "You should have told me, Blake! I picked up all these cool puns I wanna annoy her with!"</p><p>Suddenly, Plagg's ears twitched hard. He narrowed his eyes.</p><p>"Oh right… Nooro. He's been lost for centuries. No one's seen him or caught a whiff of his presence until now. The power I'm sensing… it's Nooro's yeah but it's darker. I don't like it. We have to investigate the situation."</p><p>At that, Blake shook her head.</p><p>"No no, we're not doing any of that! I need to get back to class soon! I dunno, can't we wait until lunch break or something?"</p><p>Plagg was annoyed, but he didn't frown. He expected this reaction. He can work with this.</p><p>Tikki's champions tended to be nice. They were the do gooders, the perfect heroes who just needed a little guidance to rise to the challenge. She would moralize at her wielder, expecting them to jump to duty or whatever she'd say to tell them.</p><p>Plagg wasn't her. Plagg had been around all sorts of nasty people. Those would destroy and corrupt others, ones that Plagg would spread bad luck to until they learned their lesson. Or died, that was an option. He could just pull rank and fuse with Blake regardless of what she'd wanted. He was a curse after all.</p><p>But either of those would be too easy. Plagg doesn't do easy. Besides, Blake wasn't a bad kid at all. He just needs a way to get her to dance to his tune.</p><p>"Actually Blake," Plagg decided to say. "you might be interested in going anyway. Tikki's champion has the key to your salvation."</p><p>Blake skeptically crossed her arms. "What do you mean?"</p><p>Now, Plagg… he had this devilish grin as he performed his little power move.</p><p>"So… the curse? The one you have? Ladybug has the only other way to break the spell."</p><p>The girl narrowed her eyes. "What do I have to do?"</p><p>Plagg smirked. "You have to get her to kiss you."</p><p>Silence came first. After a few seconds, a furious blush formed over Blake's face and she exploded.</p><p>"WHAT?! ARE YOU CRAZY? DO YOU EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE THAT?!"</p><p>"I ain't lying." Plagg said. "The Cat and Ladybug Miraculouses… They're intertwined in ways you don't know. If I'm a curse, then Tikki's a blessing. You kiss her champion, my hold over you breaks entirely. You'll be free of me, possibly forever. But you won't get what you want until you get me over there."</p><p>The Kwami raised his hand. "Have we got a deal?"</p><p>Blake considered the offer. Frankly, It had to be too good to be true. Nothing can be that easy can it? All she had to do was kiss one girl.</p><p>A girl… Blake had never kissed a girl before. A few boys here and there, one that had her heart… but this was uncharted territory. Could she pull this off? How would she go about this? Does she just up and ask Ladybug to kiss her, expecting her to understand?</p><p>He was right though. There was only one real way to find out.</p><p>"Okay then… Plagg, claws in!"</p><hr/><p>Ladybug arrived first.</p><p>Ruby had kept her promise to change her costume. Her mask was a little bigger, reaching behind her and pulling her hair into little pig tails. Not that anyone could see, since now Ladybug had a good over her head! It was attached to a little cape she had, red with black spots everywhere… like a ladybug!</p><p>Underneath her cape Ruby wore a black bodysuit. She had a black vest that surrounded her waist, and a thin red belt that carried her yoyo as she travelled across the rooftops. Travel down to her legs, and there were bright red boots covered in black spots.</p><p>The girl had been really proud of this design. Now she had a costume that matched a Ladybug's costume!</p><p>"Thank goodness Tikki let me change the suit," Ruby said. "Not sure if I could keep going out in that thing. Time to get to work."</p><p>Tikki had warned her of Nooro's power. Ruby was able to sense it emanating from Vale Security Prison. Hoping she wouldn't miss any more classes, Ruby opened the front door.</p><p>"Hello?" Ladybug yelled. "Anyone there?"</p><p>Silence. It was as if no one had been in here for hours.</p><p>Ladybug stepped through the empty lobby. She tip toed across hallways, making sure to stay quiet. Whatever is going on here, it might be powerful enough to send everyone running scared. Or worse.</p><p>Ruby tried not think about what that "worse" would mean.</p><p>She came across one door that was open slightly. Ladybug noticed that it belonged to Cell Block 10.</p><p>"Must be here…"</p><p>She pushed it further, not quite sure what she'd find in there.</p><p>"Hee haaawwwww!"</p><p>Surely not a whole pack of donkeys running in circles around the cell block.</p><p>Ladybug walked inside, shutting the door behind her. She looked around confused at the animals surrounding her. not seeing any human beings in the facility. The cells are empty. No guards. Just… donkeys. And they were wearing bowler hats for some reason.</p><p>"Creepy…" Ruby said to herself. "Where is everybody?"</p><p>"I might know something."</p><p>Eyes widening, Ladybug quickly looked up. Someone stood on top of the hand rail next to a cell.</p><p>In Ruby's rough estimation, this guy seemed like a bit of a weirdo. Ginger hair, dressed in a white longboat and black bowler hat. Is that some visible eyeliner? It didn't look that great on him. Whoever this man was, he had a cane that he was using to tap the hand rail.</p><p>"I see you changed your look." The man said. "I like it. Gives you a bit of a red riding hood vibe. Heh, little red. Stupid cosplayer."</p><p>Ladybug realized who she was talking to. "You're that guy I caught!"</p><p>"That's right you are correct! My name was Roman Torchwick. Not that you'd care." He grinned. "I go by Chadwick now. Sounds about right I think."</p><p>"How did you escape?!" Ladybug yelled. "Where are the guards? Why did you give yourself such an ugly look? C'mon at least get more interesting eye liner!"</p><p>That remark made Chadwick's eyes bulge in anger. He was <strong>offended</strong>.</p><p>"HEY SHUT UP! I LOOK FUCKING GORGEOUS, YOU DON'T SEE ME INSULTING YOUR COSTUME YOU FILTHY HEATHEN!"</p><p>Immediately after that, Chadwick coughed into his hand.</p><p>"But I digress," He continued. "You want my story? A little while ago, I was pretty mad. Haven't been caught in years until now. As I was concocting my secret revenge scheme for when I got out, a little butterfly came in through my window and granted me my one wish… giving me the power to get my revenge, in exchange for your Miraculous. As for the guards? Well…"</p><p>He tapped his cane on the handrail.</p><p>"They made asses out of themselves."</p><p>All of a sudden, the donkeys started screaming out in pain. Ruby covered her ears with her hands, eyes straining to be kept open as she watched a frightening sight.</p><p>The donkeys… they were changing. Their screams were warranted as their bodies twisted, their legs bulging and shifting before Ladybug's eyes. They were taking on a more <em>humanoid</em> form, their upper legs becoming hands and their mouths shrinking, achieving something resembling a… person…</p><p>These were not men. These were <strong>monsters</strong>, and they were surrounding the small Ladybug in a circle.</p><p>"My God…" Ladybug said, staring horrified at the villain above her. "What have you done to these people?!"</p><p>"Me? I didn't do anything. They did that themselves." Chadwick chuckled. "People are stupid and horrible. All I did was place my hats on them and they turn themselves into what they really are… a whole bunch of jackasses."</p><p>He points at Ladybug. "Gentlemen, pound her to a pulp."</p><p>Ladybug dodged a punch thrown her way. She dashed underneath one of the Donkey Men's legs as they smashed at the floor where she stood.</p><p>"She's getting away!" Chadwick yelled. "After her you idiots!"</p><p>'<em>I can't take on all of them at once.</em>' Ladybug said. '<em>I need some breathing room.</em>'</p><p>She walked across a wall and jumped on top of a Donkey Man. Ladybug hopped across several of them, each to slow to react to her in time.</p><p>Ladybug herself had sharpened her reaction. She threw her yoyo directly towards Chadwick.</p><p>However, he caught the thing in mid air. "Nice try. Better luck next time."</p><p>Suddenly, Ladybug felt her legs being grabbed and she slammed into the floor. She's not one to keep down however. She moved to the right to avoid a large foot stepping on her head.</p><p>Placing both hands to the floor, Ladybug propelled herself against a Donkey Man, using both feet to kick him down.</p><p>"Alright who's next?" She dared her opponents, waving her hands to her. "Come and get me!"</p><p>The Donkey Men came at once. They threw themselves at her, throwing punch after punch, but Ladybug dodged each and every single attack with ease. She carefully redirected one punch to hit another Donkey Man, then kicked another off his feet.</p><p>Chadwick was getting impatient, playing around with the yoyo in his hand.</p><p>"A teenage girl should not be that hard to kill!" He yelled into the crowd. "She's small and nimble, just kill her you idiots!"</p><p>Ladybug punched a Donkey Man out, but then two, maybe three more Donkey Men charged at directly at her. The bug themed hero hopped on top of one of their heads and dodged them the attacking trio.</p><p>As she landed a few feet away, she stopped to catch her breath. The fight was becoming too much for her alone. However, Ruby did not notice a lone Donkey Man sneaking up behind her. He readied a punch to take out the hero.</p><p>
  <strong>WHAM!</strong>
</p><p>But out of nowhere, a long staff slammed into the Donkey Man, throwing him into the floor.</p><p>"Wait what the hell?" Chadwick yelled. "NO FAIR!"</p><p>A mystery figure dashed through the crowd. She picked up the staff from the unconscious Donkey Man, and raised it towards the others.</p><p>"Almost let your guard down, my Lady?" The figure grinned. "Looks like you'll need my help."</p><p>Ladybug turned around to look at her savior. The first thing Ruby noticed was that she was tall. Then, she noticed the figure had these… cat ears… they were twitching.</p><p>Right behind this figure there was something slinking behind her. Is that a tail?! Is.. is it <strong>wiggling</strong>?!</p><p>'<em>That's</em> s<em>o cute!</em>' Ruby thought. She observed the stranger more. '<em>She's so cute…</em>'</p><p>The figure had a black necklace with a golden bell in the front, a short sleeved black jacket with a white shirt underneath it. The rest of her, with gloves, pants and shoes were black as well, coming in just a little too tight. Everything about her screamed a classy cat burglar, especially with the way her eyes gleamed a sparkly bright green.</p><p>Ruby blushed, looking at this stranger in awe. "Are you… another hero?"</p><p>The stranger grinned. She raised her hand towards Ladybug.</p><p>"Hero's pushing it…" The stranger winked. "But I'm here to help. You can call me Chat Noir, french for black cat. I'm a little pretentious as you can see my lady."</p><p>Ladybug took her hand, Chat Noir pulled her up.</p><p>"I saw you on the news." Chat said. "There's something I need to talk to you about."</p><p>Ladybug nodded. "Okay. but can you help me stop Chadwick first?"</p><p>Chat Noir returned the nod. They stared at the Donkey Men surrounding them.</p><p>"Two against several…" The cat grinned. "Those are terrible odds."</p><p>Ladybug formed her own grin. "Yeah. For <strong>them</strong>.</p><p>The two of them got to work quickly. Chat threw her staff at Ladybug, who caught it and hit one of the Donkey Men in the face with it. Chat for her part slid below their legs and sliced at their feet using her claws. Ladybug slammed the staff into two other Donkey Men, before tossing the staff back to Chat, who slammed it into another Donkey Man in the stomach. She tossed the staff back to Ladybug, who used it to propel herself upward, then hit a Donkey Man in the face.</p><p>That was how it went. The back and forth with the staff, the heroes moving in synch… it was only miraculous that the two had not found each other sooner. Together, they fought tooth and nail against their common enemy. Both stood their ground and through sheer will and cleverness are managing to win the brawl.</p><p>Soon the many became the less, and the less became none. As for Chadwick…his frustration only grew with each takedown.</p><p>"Stupid red, stupid kitty," Chadwick whispered to himself. "Okay okay, fine! I'll do it myself."</p><p>He jumped from the hand rail and landed directly in front of the two, causing them to turn towards him.</p><p>"Chadwick!' Ladybug ran towards Chadwick. "You're not getting away!"</p><p>Chat was about to call out to her, to stop her from doing anything rash, but she wasn't able to. Immediately, Chadwick threw the yoyo around Ladybug. It tied her up and made her fall over.</p><p>"You two are stupid coming after me." He said, grinning all the while. "You thought it would be easy to take me down? Nah. I answer to a higher power now."</p><p>Chat Noir for her part tried to claw at his face. However, her hands were blocked by Chadwick's cane. He then kicked her away almost nonchalantly.</p><p>"And here we are…"</p><p>He grinned as he went over to Ladybug. She tried to get up, but Chadwick stomped his foot down her back.</p><p>"You." Chadwick let out a laugh. "You humiliated me, Ladybug. So I'm gonna hurt you. Badly"</p><p>So he kicked her. Chadwick kicked Ladybug repeatedly, making sure each stomp was hard and unrelenting.</p><p>"You got spirit, Red. I'll give you that. But this is the real world! The real world is <strong>COLD</strong>! The real world doesn't care about spirit! You want to be a hero? Then play the part and die like every other martyr in history!"</p><p>Ruby felt tears building up in her eyes. She tried to break free from the yoyo, but it did it's job too well. The girl could only groan in pain.</p><p>"Meanwhile, I'll do what I do best. Lie, steal, cheat and survive."</p><p>Before he could continue, his face glowed purple. An outline of a butterfly appeared over Chadwick's face.</p><p>"What? Oh come on let me finish her off… okay fine. I guess it's not your day Ladybug. My boss only wants the earrings."</p><p>The glowing butterfly symbol disappeared from his face. Chadwick took off his hat… revealing another hat underneath it.</p><p>"Still, wouldn't hurt to see you become a jackass like me. Heheh, look on the bright side little red. At least you'll have a nice hat."</p><p>Ruby could feel his hand reaching for her earrings and the hat being placed over her head. She lost…</p><p>"FREEZE!"</p><p>Chadwick cursed under his breath. He turned to see several police officers raising guns at him.</p><p>"Fuck, the cops are here." He said. "Well too bad guys. I ain't sticking around, 'cause ! I got a date with destiny! Toodles!"</p><p>Chadwick jumped out of the firing range. He clung to a hand rail, and then kicked a window open.</p><p>"After him!" One of the officers said. "We can't let him get away!"</p><p>Chat clutched her head as they ran past her. She felt a hand take hers in.</p><p>"You alright kid?" An officer said, helping Chat up. "Hope you're not too hurt. That guy's a real menace."</p><p>Chat nodded. She took a glance at her partner, seeing some of the cops freeing her from the yoyo. Ladybug looked forlorn, ignoring the questions the officers were asking.</p><p>Blake hesitated. She knew she could end this right here. All she had to do was walk up to Ladybug, ask her for a kiss and then she'd be free. Ladybug seemed like a nice enough person to let her do it.</p><p>But… seeing her like that made Blake sad. If she went through with her plan, that would be leaving a hero-<em> a real hero, not a fake one like herself Blake thought</em>- alone in her struggle.</p><p>With that in mind, Chat Noir walked over to her.</p><p>Ladybug for her part, felt ashamed. Ashamed of her being beaten so thoroughly. Ashamed that she let her guard down so easily. Ashamed that she let Chadwick get away.</p><p>She let Tikki down. She let everyone down… again.</p><p>"Hey."</p><p>Ladybug felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see Chat smiling at her.</p><p>"We'll get him next time." Chat said. "That's a promise."</p><p>"… yeah." Ladybug placed her own hand over Chat's. "Yeah we will."</p><p>For a moment, the two regarded each other. They stared at each other with softness, humbled from defeat, vulnerable in the pain. A slight blush formed on their faces.</p><p>Then both their eyes bulged in realization. They separated.</p><p>"OH SHIT!" Ladybug yelled. "SORRY CHAT I NEED TO GO BYE!"</p><p>"IT'S OKAY MY LADY," Chat yelled back. "I HAVE MY OWN PROBLEMS! WE CAN TALK LATER!"</p><p>They both realized they were going to be <strong>supremely</strong> late for classes. Immediately both heroes dashed out of the prison, leaving behind a couple of very confused cops.</p><p>"Whoah what's got them so worried?" One cop asked.</p><p>"Dunno Mac," Another said. "Maybe they're chasing down the crook that got away."</p><p>The duo leaped across the rooftops. They separated past a certain point, not wanting to let the other have a clue about their own identities.</p><p>Chat used the claws to crawl across a building. As she did, she felt a smile form on her lips.</p><p>"Goddammit." Blake said. "I had fun hanging out with her. She's pretty cute. Not Ruby cute, but cute. Wait… why was I comparing her to Ruby? She's just a friend. Yeah…"</p><p>She jumped to another rooftop.</p><p>"A friend."</p><p>
  <strong>NEXT TIME: If I don't, who will?</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>When it comes to the costumes, Ladybug is based on itsbasicallycanon's redesign and Chat Noir's based on one of Kim D. - Kim1509's suit designs I saw on an Amino App.</p><p>It was supposed to be a two parter, I promise. But then it got longer than I thought so I decided to split it into three. Hope you still enjoyed it! If you like this you might like my other fic, Shinji Ikari: The Amazing Spider-Man.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. If I don't, who will?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Glynda Goodwitch was never one for tardiness.</p><p>Every year she'd get a new batch of students and they would all be the same. On one hand you have the lazy and unmotivated, the ones who coasted through high school and came here expecting an easy grade.</p><p>On the other hand, you have the tired and unfocused. These people struggled to get into Beacon and feel the weigh of expectations thrust upon them. They fear that they will not be able to pos the grade with even a C.</p><p>The last group are the ones she both loved and feared. These students are eager, motivated and ready. They are fearless in the face of error and have so much potential ripe to be unlocked.</p><p>The common factor among these groups was that they all needed discipline. And she would show them that discipline.</p><p>Glynda would most certainly do that for the girl who walked into the room just as she was in the middle of her lecture.</p><p>"Good of you to join us Miss Rose," She said. "Take your seat."</p><p>Ruby nodded, clearly embarrassed over being called out like this. Glynda wasn't sure which of the groups she fit in yet. She could only hope that the short girl learned her lesson.</p><p>"You will be taking your seat next to- OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD YOU TWO STOP THAT!"</p><p>A pair of girls interrupted their <em>passionate</em> make out session to look at their teacher. One of them had long brown haired and blushed furiously at Glynda's outburst. The other one, who had a black beret on her head and a pair of sunglasses, only smirked.</p><p>"Sorry teach," Sunglasses girl adjusted them. "We just couldn't keep to ourselves this time."</p><p>Glynda was not amused. "Well since you clearly can't manage such a basic task, then you won't mind if I have Miss Rose take Scarletina's seat?"</p><p>"I… well." The shy girl said. "No it won't be a problem Miss Goodwitch."</p><p>She moved up from her seat, Ruby taking her place on it. The shy girl had to sit next to Ruby, a desk apart from Sunglasses girl.</p><p>Yang had asked her to make friends this year. Ruby felt she was pretty lucky yesterday, Weiss aside. Maybe this time might also work?</p><p>"…Hi!" Ruby said whispering to the shy girl. "I'm Ruby?"</p><p>She really hoped she wouldn't get yelled at.</p><p>"Huh? I'm Velvet. Velvet Scarletina." The shy girl smiled. "Pleased to meet you."</p><p>Oh thank God it was another nice one. However, before any more conversation could be said, Glynda had already returned to the lecture.</p><p>"We have only 20 minutes before class ends, so pay attention." Ms Goodwitch said to the students. "The Fashion Industry is a harsh and cruel place where only talent and luck will save you. Thousands enter but only few make it to the top. Because of that, we need to perfect our skills to stand out among the crowd."</p><p>Ruby took out a pen and wrote down on her notebook. She was already late, but maybe she could get this right. <strong>Something</strong> had to go right today…</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Unfortunately, being late to class will be the least of your worries Ruby! Will you and Blake be able to go toe to toe with Chadwick? Will he steal the Miracuous after all? Find out in this week's tale…</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>A MIRACULOUS TALE OF RUBYBUG AND CAT BLAKE!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Once Upon a Time, Part 3:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>If I don't who will?</strong>
</p><hr/><p>After class ended, Ruby made a bee line for the bathroom.</p><p>No one was there (which was odd but she rolled with it), so Ruby rubbed the earrings. Out from them came Tikki, who looked concerned.</p><p>"Ruby!" She screamed. "I was so worried did something happened?!"</p><p>The girl was forlorn. She sighed sadly.</p><p>"I'm so sorry Tikki," Ruby said. "I went to look for Nooro but therewasthisbadguyandheturnedpeopleinto<strong>monsters</strong>andIcouldn't-"</p><p>"Slow down Ruby!" Tikki waved her stubby arms in front of her chosen. "I couldn't understand… did you say monsters?"</p><p>She nodded. "Yeah… that bad guy I beat up the yesterday, Roman… he had this tacky bowler hat and awful eyeliner and was calling himself Chadwick (like that Pinocchio character) and he turned all the prisoners into these… these donkey people! It was horrible!"</p><p>"Donkey… people…?" Tikki tilted her head in confusion. "Now I know something is strange, Nooro is a kind Kwami. His powers shouldn't be able to be used for evil gain."</p><p>Ruby herself had question marks written on her face.</p><p>"If that's true then how comes Roman was able to get this power?"</p><p>"Because he wasn't." Tikki said. "He was borrowing it from whoever is Nooro's chosen… they wee wielding dark power."</p><p>"Dark power?" Ruby asked, "What do you mean?"</p><p>The red Kwami hesitated. She closed her eyes, ha an utterly serious look on her face. It was the first time Ruby had seen her truly <strong>afraid</strong>. It worried her immensely.</p><p>"Ruby, this is more serious than I thought. The power… it's similar to an ancient evil that me and the previous Miraculous users faced before. When we lost the butterfly miraculous we just thought it was broken. That would have been preferable to this."</p><p>Tikki opened her eyes, a fierce glare.</p><p>"Nooro's power has been corrupted by the Grimm."</p><p>Ruby scratched the back of her head. "Okay… And who are they exactly?"</p><p>A few seconds pass.</p><p>"Oh right. You don't know the legends…" Tikki blushed a little. However, she regained her composure. "The Grimm were terrible things… <strong>evil</strong> things. They fed on the negative feelings human beings have and used it to become stronger. Nooro is the Kwami of Compassion. His power is supposed to heal and nurture whoever he possesses, help them overcome their flaws. Instead, his power is being used to corrupt people into monsters!"</p><p>"Like some kind of… Grimmification." Ruby hesitated to say, "It would explain his power."</p><p>"Yes that's exactly right! We have to find whoever is causing this and beat them!"</p><p>"I don't know Tikki… he managed to beat me this time what if he does it again? How do we even depower him?</p><p>"Don't worry about you losing that time Ruby!" Tikki quickly reassured. "It was your first real fight, and now that you know more you can do better this time! As for how to depower him…"</p><p>She conjured up the yoyo. Tikki opened it up.</p><p>"Nooro's power is to posses someone and grant it powers. However, each of these victims have a special item that contains the butterfly possessing them. If you can break it, you can use the yoyo to capture the butterfly and undo their effects on the world."</p><p>"Yeah! I can get help from Chat Noir!"</p><p>"Chat Noir?" Tikka's eyes widened. "Shit, that means Plagg's out."</p><p>"Wait, who's Plagg? Is he a Kwami?" Ruby asked. "What's wrong with him?"</p><p>"Him I don't have a problem with. It's his wielders I'm concerned about." Tikki said. "Beware of those chosen by the Cat Miraculous, Ruby. Such people tend to a sketchy history. I wouldn't want to get you hurt by them."</p><p>Ruby shrugged. "I dunno Tikki, she seemed nice. She saved me out today and promised she'd help me find Chadwick."</p><p>"She did?" The Kwami raised it's stubby arm to her chin, scratching it. "Just be careful. She could be manipulating you for her freedom. Previous users would woo Ladybugs to receive a kiss, made from love… and then leave them at a moment's convenience. I don't want you going through that heartbreak."</p><p>Ruby blushed heavily. '<em>True love's kiss breaks the spell, huh… like a fairy tale.</em>'</p><p>Ever since she was a kid, Ruby loved fairy tales. Tales of heroes, princesses and creatures that lurked in the woods, she loved how even though they go through horrible and painful things they would eventually have a happy ending. Maybe even get married! That seemed nice…</p><p>Nowadays, she still liked them. They were entertaining, questionable moments from heroes aside. But Blake had been right when she said the real world wasn't like a fairy tale. Ruby kept that in mind when Tikki continued talking.</p><p>"We should go find him immediately! When do we get started?"</p><p>"I… I have to be with my friends first." Ruby said. "Once dinner is over then I'll get search for Chadwick again. I promise."</p><p>If Tikki noticed anything up with Ruby, she did not say. She only nods, and vanished back into the earrings.</p><p>Satisfied, Ruby left the stall. She opened the door only for it to bump into someone.</p><p>"Blake? Oh I'm so sorry!"</p><p>Her new friend waved it off. "Don't worry about it, Ruby. Where are you headed?"</p><p>"I was… umm…" Ruby chuckled. "I was heading to the cafeteria!"</p><p>"Good. Me too."</p><p>"…"</p><p>"…"</p><p>"So um… wanna walk together?"</p><p>"…"</p><p>"…"</p><p>"Sure."</p><hr/><p>Chadwick sat down on a rooftop, panting heavily.</p><p>He had made a reasonable amount of distance from the prison. Roman didn't do that much exercise before or during his stint as a crook so this was a bit more than he could take. He wished he had a cool limo getaway car.</p><p>Or a scooter. Scooters were nice.</p><p>The more Roman thought about, his entire situation was pretty weird. The moment that butterfly landed on his hand and he heard a voice in his mind Roman thought he had been going crazy, Getting the power to turn people into donkeys and fighting those pesky heroes did nothing to soothe his worries about being insane.</p><p>Maybe the voice in his head would stop being vague and finally explain herself. He hoped for that as a glowing violet butterfly symbol appeared over his face again.</p><p>
  <em>You failed to get the miraculous, Torchwick.</em>
</p><p>"Give me a break, woman." He said. "I was just about to when those stinkin' cops were about shoot me."</p><p>
  <em>If you hadn't gloated for so long you might have been able to take both. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't take away your power and give it someone competent.</em>
</p><p>That wasn't good. Roman had to think about this carefully. If he wanted to keep this power, he needed a plan of attack.</p><p>"Wait your disembodied majesty, I may have something that can get your special magic jewels!"</p><p>The voice hummed in thought.</p><p>
  <em>Go on.</em>
</p><p>He got down on his knees and begged, "Now see here, Mayor Ironwood's gonna give a speech later today. It's gonna attract a whole lot of press… and a mountain of cockroaches I call <em>people</em>. So many people that I can turn into big grey jackasses and overwhelm those so called heroes and steal those earrings! I can make this work, trust me I won't do any screwing around that isn't in service of your goal!"</p><p>Chadwick hoped this would work. He wasn't prepared to go back to being Roman Torchwick, the puny criminal who got caught by a freaking toddler. With this power he can be <strong>more</strong>.</p><p>A feeling of sinister content flowed through him. The voice seemed to have made her choice.</p><p>
  <em>Very well. This is your second chance. If you fail, it is your own fault.</em>
</p><p>Good. This was good. Chadwick gave no one but the air a cruel evil grin.</p><p>"Thank you mistress… say, what do I call you anyway? I'm pretty sure sure you're not just a voice in my head."</p><p><em>"</em> <em>Well Mr. Torchwick, I could be your magical godmother or your evil queen. So I guess I'll be your very own… Monarch."</em></p><hr/><p>"Breaking news! The most unusual prison break!"</p><p>Lisa Lavender's voice and image was for all the students to see. The cafeteria watched with passing interest at the latest news to available.</p><p>"Reports found that all the prisoners had mysteriously disappeared, with donkeys found all over the place! Ladybug and a mysterious new Cat Girl were last seen fleeing the scene. No word had been given but suspicions are now placed upon Vale's latest vigilante…"</p><p>On one table, one Yang Xiao-Long sighed.</p><p>"Oh great don't tell me she's a fake. A real shame, If I can't trust an anonymous vigilante who can you trust?"</p><p>The same table sat not just her, but her… friends? Acquaintances? She hoped that these people were friends</p><p>"They can't be the ones responsible," Jaune said. "Okay maybe the Cat Girl might have done something but Ladybug could be going after the real bad guy!"</p><p>"At least she got a better costume," Ren said. "The other one didn't feel like <em>her </em>if I say so."</p><p>"I just know that I like Cat Lady's outfit!" Nora yelled while raising her fists up and down. "Quick Ren, do we have time to go shopping for cosplay?"</p><p>Yang rolled her eyes. She turned to find her precious sister and roomie walking towards them. Noting the seemingly forlorn look on their faces, Yang wondered if something had happened. If she should ask any questions.</p><p>"Yo Rubes! Blakey! Why not come with the cool kids at the table?"</p><p>Blake glared at Yang. "Call me that again and I'll end your life."</p><p>"What's going on Yang?" Ruby asked trying to prevent a problem. "How's the first day for you?"</p><p>"It's been going fine Ruby. Boring, but I met some cool people." Yang pointed at the TV. "We were just talking about Ladybug. People disappeared from prison and the news think it's her and some Cat Girl's fault."</p><p>Ruby frowned. '<em>They didn't say anything about Chadwick? That's so strange… or maybe that's how it is. The bad get away and the good get blamed…</em>'</p><p>Blake had her own reaction. '<em>I expected the cops to cover up for their own incompetence. Police look out for each other, not the people. But… Cat Girl? Seriously? Would it have been that hard to get my name right? At least translate Chat Noir to Black Cat or something, I hate this.</em>'</p><p>"Hey Pyrrha, you haven't said anything yet." Jaune said. "What do you think of this thing?"</p><p>Pyrrha seemed nervous about something. He wasn't sure what about, but Jaune didn't want her to be left out. She seemed pretty nice.</p><p>"Ah, well," Pyrrha said. "I'd rather wait until more information comes through. Sometimes we have to wait for the truth to come through right?"</p><p>"Yeah… that makes sense." Jaune nodded. "I hope her name is cleared. She saved my bacon and I'm not sure what I'd do if-"</p><p>"Ah, Pyrrha Nikos! Right in our midst!"</p><p>The group turned their heads towards the offending voice. The sight of Weiss Schnee with something that wasn't a frown or annoyance would normally be a pretty sight, but the gleam in her eye indicated that trouble was afoot.</p><p>The way Pyrrha was shaking from her words rang some bells in Jaune's head. She looked around to see if anyone heard.</p><p>"Um, could you please keep it down? I'm not-"</p><p>"This will be perfect!" Weiss interrupting. She clearly wasn't paying attention to her discomfort. "The great fashion model combined with the famous Vale athlete! Together we will be unstoppable!"</p><p>Everyone at the table looked at Pyrrha. Ren and Nora didn't really care all that much. A pal is a pal after all. Yang had an eyebrow raised. Ruby was rubbing her chin as gears were turning in her head trying to figure something out. Blake just stared impassively, not caring either way.</p><p>Weiss kept talking over them. Jaune had previously asked her out because she was pretty, but the way that Pyrrha tensed up at being recognized made him have second thoughts.</p><p>"I can see it now! We'll be popular! We'll be even bigger celebrities together! We'll get perfect grades! Nothing can come between us now!"</p><p>That about did it. Jaune had stood up now.</p><p>"You know what else is great?" Jaune said. "Me. Jaune Arc. Nice to see you again, Snow Angel."</p><p>Weiss was irritated at the buffoon from yesterday speaking to her. "You again? Haven't I told you enough that your incessant flirting will get you nowhere?"</p><p>"Yeah I figured. But you're not exactly being friendly yourself right now soooo…"</p><p>Weiss looked annoyed. Blake observed how Pyrrha seemed relieved when Jaune spoke up. She'll admit that this moment was about the most spine he'd shown but Blake thinks Pyrrha could do a little better than Jaune. He showed basic respect and nothing else.</p><p>Still, anything that annoyed Weiss was good in Blake's book.</p><p>"Jaune, is it?" Weiss said. "Do you have any idea who you've talking to?</p><p>Jaune shrugged. "Not in the slightest. Should I?"</p><p>"Miss Schnee, please." Pyrrha begged. "I don't want anyone to know!"</p><p>The ice queen ignored her words. "This is Pyrrha Nikos! Graduated top of her class at Sanctum, she's a super star football player who's athletics are known far and wide!"</p><p>Looks like the cat was out of the bag. Yang's eyes widened in surprise while Ren and Nora stared at Pyrrha with awe.</p><p>Pyrrha for her part was angry. It would have been foolish to think that her secret would be kept hidden for long, but she expected at least a week before it happened. Not immediately the day after arriving. She readied her fist to pummel the offending Weiss right now.</p><p>"Really?" Jaune tilted his head in confusion. "Never heard of her."</p><p>… What?</p><p>Pyrrha reeled a bit from the shock. He really didn't know her? Wonderful words to hear admittedly, but… really? Her fortune couldn't <em>possibly</em> be this good.</p><p>Any moment of shock Weiss had quickly disappeared. She scoffed at this clearly moronic ingrate too low for her.</p><p>"Oh please, you mean to tell me you're NEVER HEARD of the invincible girl who won the Mistral Football Tournaments four years in a row, establishing a new record!"</p><p>Jaune scratched the back of his head. "Can't say I've heard of them no."</p><p>Eye twitch. Weiss was feeling a very annoyed eye twitch happening right now.</p><p>"There's no way you could not know! She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box!"</p><p>A loud gasped was heard. It came from Ruby, looking as if a lightbulb was shining over her head.</p><p>"Holy crap you were on my cereal boxes!" She pointed at Pyrrha. "I used to eat Pumpkin Pete's all the time back at Patch and I didn't expect you to be a real person! Holy crud this is <strong>SO</strong> awesome!"</p><p>"Yeah, I remember doing that for a charity event." Pyrrha chuckled, shaking her head. "Sadly the cereal isn't very good for you."</p><p>Yang laughed heartily. "That's what I keep telling Ruby, but her sweet tooth overrides her common sense."</p><p>"Hey!"</p><p>"Wow I can't believe you didn't say anything Pyrrha!" Nora said. "Must be so fun being a famous football player! Closest thing to football was when me and Ren threw badgers at the trees expecting them to break down and reveal HIDDEN TREASURE! They didn't though which is so disappointing."</p><p>"I kept telling you it wouldn't work." Ren said. "You find treasure inside of caves, not trees."</p><p>"See Ren, this is why you're my other half!"</p><p>Weiss rolled her eyes at this <strong>most unorthodox</strong> nonsense. She simply had to get Pyrrha out of there for her own good.</p><p>"So, after hearing all of this do you really think you're in a position to talk to Pyrrha at all? You're not quite on our level."</p><p>Jaune frowned. "If she wants to talk to us, then that's her deal, Snow Angel. Not yours."</p><p>"Don't be ridiculous." Weiss said. "Pyrrha come with me, you need to be with people of your stature!"</p><p>At that, Pyrrha stood up from the chair. She glared at the Schnee with <strong>fire</strong> in her bright green eyes.</p><p>"And I'm telling your right now, I don't want to be around you. I asked you multiple times to stop and you haven't done it. Now leave me alone. I won't say it one more time!"</p><p>Her stare made Weiss take a step back. Her attempt to save this pure maiden from the savage ingrates had clearly failed. Oh well, she would try again another time. She wouldn't be intimidated by anyone. Definitely not going to run with a tail behind her butt because she was scared.</p><p>It was definitely that.</p><p>"Fine," Weiss turned around, scoffing. "Throw your lot with useless peons! But I'll be there if you need a true equal."</p><p>The heiress stormed off in a huff. As she took steps away, everyone on the table smiled in relief.</p><p>"Wow you handled her so well Pyrrha!" Nora said. "Maybe we can break her Schnees Knees next!"</p><p>"I… really wouldn't want to do that." Pyrrha sat down again, blushing in embarrassment. "I get enough press already. I just want to be a normal girl right now, at least for a while. Normal knees and all."</p><p>"I know what that's all about." Ruby said. Then she frowned. "Ohhhh and I have her for a roomie! Crud my life sucks."</p><p>Unable to help themselves, everyone laughed. Yang placed an arm on her precious sister's shoulder and rubbed it reassuringly.</p><p>"Hey don't worry Rubes. It's one semester. Soon as it's done we'll work on transferring you out of there into another room. "</p><p>Ruby smiled. She was so lucky to have a big sister like Yang around. It always seemed like Yang knew what to say, what to do… how to do it… Ever since Ruby was a little girl Yang had been her hero, the light that shined in the dark. In every way that mattered Yang had the qualities of a hero. She could have been a champion if Ruby hadn't been picked.</p><p>Maybe she should be. Ruby still had time to rectify it. Maybe Yang can be the hero she could never be. maybe-</p><p>"Ow! Stop it! Stop it please!"</p><p>Everyone at the table turned from the table. burly looking guy. He had an ugly crew cut and muscles meant for wrestling. He had been grabbing someone by the hair. Aside from a few glares, no one was lifting a finger to help.</p><p>"Shit man," Yang said. "Wonder if a teacher's here."</p><p>She turned to her sister, but Ruby wasn't there. Yang followed the sound of footsteps and found she was heading for the trouble.</p><p>"Hey Ruby? Wait a sec!"</p><p>Ruby wasn't listening. The girl instead travelled to where the noise came from. As she got closer, Ruby could hear words being exchanged.</p><p>"Fuckin' bitch, not so tough without your girlfriend here huh?!"</p><p>The girl- <em>Velvet Scarletina. Ruby remembered her from class</em>- strained against his grip. "Leave me alone, Cardin! You bastard!"</p><p>Cardin Winchester grinned. "Yeah? Well who's gonna stop me?"</p><p>"Hey!"</p><p>He didn't even notice the tight grip on his arm before he felt the punch coming.</p><hr/><p>Blake Belladonna waited outside the conference room.</p><p>After the incident at the lunchroom, Ruby and Cardin had been called away to receive discipline. Cardin had left a few minutes earlier, not all that worried. Ruby had been inside longer.</p><p>Worry had built up within her. Blake hoped Ruby wouldn't get in trouble.</p><p>That worry only increased when the door opened. Ruby stepped out of it, looking… unlike herself. Previously Blake had seen with sunshine and smiles pouring from her very being. Now, Ruby's normally flashy grey eyes seemed dimmed, as if dulled by resignation.</p><p>It was not something that made Blake happy.</p><p>"You okay?"</p><p>Ruby looked at her. Thankfully a small smile seemed to form on her lips.</p><p>"Maybe… Surprised to see you here Blake." Ruby said. "Where is everybody?"</p><p>Blake shrugged. "The headmaster been called to attend a rally later. Mayor Ironwood will be speaking. I decided to stay behind to get you."</p><p>"Oh…" Ruby looked away. "Good."</p><p>"… Ruby." Blake said. "What did they say to you?"</p><p>The girl didn't seem sure what to say. She then sighed.</p><p>"<em>Cardin Winchester acted out of line. But you shouldn't have acted so violently. You have to think about his future prospects.</em>" Ruby mimicked. She sighed. "They said if something like this happened again I would be kicked out."</p><p>Then, Ruby frowned. "It's so stupid. Cardin was the one hurting people. He got a tiny reprimand, but I'm the one who's punished? I thought it would get better in University… but it doesn't. It's so unfair!"</p><p>"I'm not surprised." Blake agreed, nodding sadly. "The world can be pretty unfair."</p><p>Ruby nodded, not saying anything.</p><p>The pair were walking outside. Ruby had noticed that the students were being filed into a line.</p><p>"Why are they lined up? Is it for that rally you mentioned?"</p><p>"Yes," Blake answered. "Yang and the others are in a different group. We'll see them later."</p><p>"Ooohhhh… nice!" Ruby said. "So what's this Ironwood guy all about? I don't really read much news."</p><p>"… Ironwood is… controversial." Blake tried to find the right words. "He's considered popular for raising the economy in Vale but some of his policies have been questionable."</p><p>"What do you mean by…" Ruby bit her lip. "Questionable?"</p><p>"Well," Blake said. "He increased funding for the police department, allowing them access to military grade guns and weapons."</p><p>Ruby raised her eyebrows. "Doesn't that seem… excessive?"</p><p>"Some think it's needed."</p><p>"What do you think then?"</p><p>"… I think it's horrible." Blake said. "I haven't had the best experiences with cops, and the last thing we need is to give them more stuff to harass people with."</p><p>"Sounds about right." Ruby scratched her chin. "The sheriff back in Patch acted all high and mighty 'cause he had a gun. Freaked my classmates out whenever he walked near the school waving that thing around. If that's one sheriff imagine the whole department like that."</p><p>They walked a bit further as the line continued.</p><p>There was a thought that had been nagging at Blake. A relatively simple question she wanted to ask. Considering that they were going to be there for a while, it seemed about as right time as any to start.</p><p>"Ruby…" Blake said. "Why did you do that thing earlier?"</p><p>The girl turned her head around. "What do you mean?"</p><p>"Punching Cardin." Blake said. "You knew you were going to get in trouble, but you did it anyway. Why?"</p><p>Ruby frowned.</p><p>"… Blake? Remember what I told you last night? How I wanted to be like the heroes of those fairy tales?"</p><p>Upon hearing those words, Blake's face morphed into a subtle glare.</p><p>"Is that it? You wanted to play a hero?"</p><p>"No no, it's just-" Ruby shook her head, pinching her nose. "Listen. Cardin wasn't going to stop harassing Velvet, and no one was standing up for her. No one. If I didn't do something, who would? Evil triumphs when good men do nothing. When someone's in trouble, you have to stand up for what's right even if bad things happen to you. Because if you don't… if I don't… then we would be no better than Cardin. The world's damned if nobody did the right thing. Just like you helped me the other day with Weiss, I had to do something. The fairy tale heroes worked for their happy ending. I'll do the same, maybe for everyone else. You understand?"</p><p>"…"</p><p>"… Sorry."</p><p>"No it's fine."</p><p>The two said nothing. They continued their walk.</p><p>At this moment, Blake felt an odd mix of emotions. Ruby thought she was saving her that time with Weiss… the girl didn't know. That time, Blake hadn't helped Ruby out of any sense of kindness. All she wanted to humiliate the mighty Weiss Schnee, nothing more.</p><p>Blake couldn't even say Chat Noir was helpful. She only helped Ladybug out because Plagg told her she would solve all her problems. A simple kiss was all that was needed, and Blake would wait until they defeated Chadwick to ask her for that.</p><p>If there was one thing Blake knew, it was that she was not a good person. A good person would help out of the kindness of their heart, wouldn't help people because it was convenient. A good person wouldn't run away when they did something bad, or stand around and watch as someone was going to get hurt. If she was good, she wouldn't have that accursed Plagg on her fingertips.</p><p>Every day, Blake looked at herself in the mirror wondering when she will feel fine. Perhaps…</p><p>She looked at the ring in her finger.</p><p>Perhaps with this, she might finally feel like herself.</p><hr/><p>The crowd had gathered at Town Hall.</p><p>They surrounded a tall platform that was surrounded by several armed guards. The wide metal fences kept the people back.</p><p>Amid the cheers and screams of the audience were students either too tired or too jaded to care about the conference either way. One of those was Yang Xiao Long, who, bored out of her skull, searched around for her friend and sister.</p><p>"Where's Blake and Ruby?" She said annoyed. "They're supposed to be here aren't they?"</p><p>"Hey relax," Jaune smiled. "The crowd's pretty thick after all."</p><p>Yang knew as much. Upon hearing claps from the audience, she turned her head to see a tall bearded man in a white suit walking towards the podium. He waved, a practiced smile on his face and a slight shake on his right arm.</p><p>He cleared his throat, before taking the microphone into his left hand.</p><p>"Thank you all for coming ladies and gentlemen!"</p><p>James Ironwood considered himself a lucky man. Having served in the military for years, he knew the value of sacrifice. How men on the frontline were considered expendable by the chain of command, how compromise was necessary in order to complete the mission.</p><p>"In just a few months, elections will be heading underway. I will be running a campaign for reelection."</p><p>James kept that same attitude in the political arena. He had to pull strings and make alliances in order to get stuff done. Things that have made people uncomfortable, even suspicious. It was worth it in Ironwood's mind.</p><p>"Thanks to me, crime rates have gone down by 20% and the city infrastructure has prospered in my time. If you can get me elected again, we can do so much more."</p><p>The city is infected by lowlives and scum. He will do whatever it takes to ensure order in his city. He will protect the people from themselves.</p><p>His words faded into the background of applause, as Yang heard an apology or two from behind her.</p><p>"Sorry we're late," Blake said. "Thick crowd."</p><p>"See, I told you!" Jaune pointed at Yang. "Don't be so worried."</p><p>Ruby looked up to the podium. "Has he said anything interesting?"</p><p>"Eh," Yang said. "Just drumming up publicity for his campaign. Nothing solid, like usual for politicians."</p><p>"… on my soul, I promise," Ironwood said. "I promise to do a better job this time around than I did before. I will focus on the real issues affecting this city, and drive them out from our town!"</p><p>That got a round of applause from the audience. Ironwood basked in the praise, doing a little bow here and there.</p><p>This was not the best part of the job, far from it. The best part of the job is getting behind the desk and going through the boring, practical paperwork that'll allow him to make the big decisions. James smiled. Things were going well.</p><p>"Excuse me, Mayor Ironwood! Just a question!"</p><p>Now the questions barrage. Sometimes he wished Winter were still there to sort this stuff out.</p><p>"Of course," James said confidently. "Just as expected from the press."</p><p>"What do you have to say about the Ladybug vigilante? And her Cat-themed assistant?"</p><p>Ironwood breathed with a heavy sigh. Of course <strong>this</strong> would come up. Might as well get it out of the way.</p><p>"I will make mu position clear. Ladybug is a threat to peaceful society as we know it. If we allow her to run the streets unsupervised she will bring harm the innocent and destabilize order. Her existence will cause an escalation in crime. If she cared to save people, she would join the police. As soon as this meeting is done I will put together a task force to hunt her down."</p><p>Now that caused quite a stir. The people were going uproar at Ironwood's declarations, some baffled, some relieved but most of all confusion.</p><p>"Guess someone's not a fan." Yang crossed her arms. "Not sure if I'm liking the guy so far."</p><p>"He has to pay lip service to law and order." Blake said. "Potential backers wouldn't be too pleased with a politician who openly supports a vigilante."</p><p>"That guy's a load of crap!" Nora yelled. "Ladybug's not a bad guy and I'm sure she'd do a way better job of being a mayor than that jerk face over there! Ren do we have the eggs?"</p><p>"Nora no"</p><p>"Nora YES!"</p><p>Ruby herself was not sure how to respond. Ironwood raised a good point. What if she made things worse by stepping in? Roman turned into Chadwick because of her. Maybe-</p><p>"Glad to find someone who isn't a fan of that bug!"</p><p>Several bowler hats spread around the area. The guards protecting the rally had them stuck to their heads, and dropped their guns. One fired in fear. That caused the crowd to disperse!</p><p>"RUN FOR IT!" Someone said. "They're gonna- AH!"</p><p>Ruby looked around in horror. Everywhere people ran, there were a couple or so who were writhing in pain, turning into creatures they were never meant to be.</p><p>"Get away Ruby!" Yang yelled in her ear. "Run!"</p><p>"YANG!"</p><p>Ruby felt her sister push her away. She couldn't see Blake, her friends or anyone she recognized in the crowd. Even amid the crowd she was alone.</p><p>Her earrings glowed.</p><p>Perfect.</p><hr/><p>The situation had turned insane.</p><p>It was as if Ladybug was not a lucky charm but a symbol of a doom according to the world of James Ironwood. All it took was saying her name and then the cavalcade of bullshit reigned on him today. To think James was looking forward to a nice meal after this event.</p><p>He hid behind the podium. He could that his guards were being turned into hideous beasts, and despair gripped his heart at the thought he could end up like them.</p><p>"What the hell is going?!" James tapped his ear piece. "What's causing these attacks!?"</p><p>"I don't know sir," The voice on the other line. "Everything is getting chaotic. You need to get out of there."</p><p>"Spoken like a true detective," Ironwood said. "This is clearly a terrorist attack. Coordinate the police to block the perimeter."</p><p>The static in his ear gave him no answer as to whether his instruction was heard. Just then, Ironwood heard a thud. He surmised that someone had landed on the platform.</p><p>"Excuse Mr. Mayor," The stranger leaning his head on the cane. "I hope you don't mind if I take the mike."</p><p>Ironwood glared at this gaudy looking villain. He took out the gun from his pocket, only for the criminal to knock it out of his hand with the staff.</p><p>"You're a parasite to our city," James said. "I will stop you."</p><p>The criminal laughed. "Nah. I don't think so. You just sit there while I wait for the bug."</p><p>The man who was Roman Torchwick smirked at the Mayor glaring at him. He never liked Old Ironwood anyway. This has been the second most amazing day of his life. Seeing everyone turn into the horrible monsters they are deep down, causing chaos everywhere… It was truly an honor to see.</p><p>He would have to thank the Monarch. Chadwick will get the miraculous, after prying it from Ladybug's dead hands.</p><p>"Chadwick!"</p><p>Speaking of whom…</p><p>"If it isn't the stupid brat I beat earlier," Chadwick turned his head towards the teenage heroine. "Ready to hand over your earrings?"</p><p>Ladybug clutched her fists. "You wish. What are you doing here, Chadwick? Why are you involving innocent people into this?"</p><p>"Ignoring your remark about <em>innocents</em>." Chadwick said. "I can say with certainty that you are in fact the one responsible for this."</p><p>She hesitated. Her eyes widened in fear.</p><p>"I… what?"</p><p>Good, Roman thought. Shiny knight types tend to be the most easy to manipulate. Just use their sense of shame to your advantage and you win the deck instantly.</p><p>"That's right Ladybug, YOU are the one at fault!" Chadwick said. "I was but a mere criminal that night until my new master sent a teeny butterfly and VOILA! Chadwick got his start! I have the power to turn everyone I want into stupid little mules, which I wouldn't have been able to do if you didn't step into the limelight."</p><p>The violet symbol of the butterfly appeared over his face.</p><p>"<strong>Hand over the miraculous my child,</strong>" A whispery, angry voice could be heard in synch with Roman's own. "<strong>and you will save everyone.</strong>"</p><p>She had taken a step back. Roman was close to getting to her. If he kept talking, he would get the Miraculous from her own hands.</p><p>"Come on…" He smirked. "Hand it over… and do nothing."</p><p>Suddenly Chadwick was struck by a staff to his skull.</p><p>He fell to the floor, blood spilling from his mouth. Chadwick looked up to see Ladybug's partner.</p><p>"You are a liar and a cheat. Ladybug won't listen to you."</p><p>Chat glanced at her partner. Ladybug was breathing in and out, trying to control herself. Chat had seen this sort of thing before. What was needed was encouragement. That was something she could do.</p><p>"If Ladybug had not interfered, you would have endangered the life of an innocent boy. You've had a life of crime beforehand. All Ladybug did was beat you before you could perpetrate more harm. She did the right thing then, and she does the right thing now. Whoever your master is, they are not ones to be trusted. If they would endanger the lives of civilians to get the miraculous then how can Ladybug trust them to stand down when she does? The only way for evil to triumph is for good men to do nothing. Neither of us will stand aside to let you do as you please. Not now. "</p><p>Chat could feel the presence of her lady next to her. Ladybug stood tall, with yoyo in hand.</p><p>"Not ever." She said, staring down the criminal in front of her.</p><p>Chadwick wiped away from the blood from his mouth. Slowly he got up from the floor, facing the heroes in front of him.</p><p>"Stupid girls like you, always demanding things go their way. Fine. I'll just rip off the miraculous from your dead bodies!"</p><hr/><p>Yang won't lie. The situation was pretty weird.</p><p>One minute she and her friends were sitting at a boring political rally. Then everyone was turning into… Donkey dudes? She couldn't really tell what they were.</p><p>All she knew was, she had to punch. So she did.</p><p>Her hand hurts a bit, but these guys went down easily. That's a good sign.</p><p>"LAY OFF MY FRIENDS YOU BUTTS!"</p><p>Nora was off to the side whacking people around with her own punches. Now that Yang could take a good look, that girl was jacked! Not quite as much as her, but if Nora told a story about how she suplexed a bear Yang would believe it in a heart beat.</p><p>Ren wasn't doing too badly either. He wasn't hitting anyone, but no one was hitting him either. He was swift, moving like the wind to avoid getting swamped.</p><p>"Watch out Yang!"</p><p>Yang was caught off guard, getting hit from behind.</p><p>When she came to, a giant Donkey Man was standing over her. It was snarling, ready to attack anything was in it's way.</p><p>And she was right in front of it.</p><p>"… hey buddy?" Yang said nervously. "Sorry for hitting your friends?"</p><p>"HYAH!"</p><p>Something had hit it.</p><p>The giant Donkey Men fell to the side. Yang looked up, wondering who could have saved her then. Was it Pyrrha? Nora? Did Jaune do a second cool thing and save her?</p><p>Nope.</p><p>She certainly didn't expect to see a panicking, scared out of her own mind Weiss Schnee dropping a fire extinguisher.</p><p>"You people are idiots!" Weiss was practically screaming. "There are MONSTERS everywhere in this god forsaken street and you're just standing there and fighting?!"</p><p>"… Yeah." Yang said. "Seemed about right."</p><p>Weiss face palmed at that admission. "Whatever. Come with me, we can get out of here!"</p><p>"JAUNE!"</p><p>Yang and Weiss turned to the scream. Pyrrha was holding Jaune in her arms… or at least they presume it to be Jaune.</p><p>His hoof hands and transforming face are making it hard to be clear.</p><p>"Stay with me Jaune!" Pyrrha held Jaune tight. "Fight it! Don't let it control you!"</p><p>Yang didn't wait to ask the question. "What happened?"</p><p>Pyrrha frowned.</p><p>"I was trying to get away, but one of the hats almost landed on me." She said. "He sacrificed himself to save mine."</p><p>Jaune groaned in pain. Pyrrha gently rubbed his hair.</p><p>"Hey don't worry about it…" Yang tried to reassure her. She wasn't particularly fond of Jaune, but this was too much. "Ladybug will find a way to save him. I'm sure of it."</p><p>Yang hoped she did. She wasn't sure what's gonna happen if she couldn't.</p><hr/><p>Roman remember when he thought this was the second best day of his life? He was mistaken.</p><p>Trying to dodge Ladybug and Chat Noir's attacks was a tricky feat. Unlike before, where they were exhausted by his Donkey Men, this time they were coordinated. They worked <strong>together</strong>.</p><p>If he tried to jump, Ladybug would use her yoyo to pull him back down. If he tried to run, Chat Noir's staff would bring him in. He would dodge one of the staff's swings, but Ladybug would punch him. He would swing his staff to try hitting them, but that just left him open for another attack.</p><p>'<em>It is getting ridiculous!</em>' Chadwick thought. '<em>Why don't they just give the fuck up and let me go?!</em>'</p><p>"Ladybug!" Chat yelled. "The butterfly miraculous needs items to possess people. We need to find the item to break the butterfly out."</p><p>"Right." Ladybug nodded. "Working on it."</p><p>Ruby remembered Tikki explaining Nooro's power as well. She tried to guess at what item could have been possessed. Her first guess was the cane, but Roman was swinging it around without worrying about it. It was pretty sturdy too.</p><p>That left only one other place. How did he transform people into those monsters again…?</p><p>"Chat!" Ladybug yelled. "Aim for his hat!"</p><p>Chat raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"</p><p>"I think his hat is the key! Break it or something and I can purify it!"</p><p>Roman was sweating bricks. He might actually lose…</p><p>"You're not stopping me! I have the power!"</p><p>He made a desperate charge at Ladybug, swinging his cane at her. However, Ladybug caught it between her hands.</p><p>"What the hell-?" Chadwick felt something come out of his head.</p><p>"Let's hope you're right, my Lady." Chat said. "Cataclysm."</p><p>The black bowler hat in her hand turned grey. Chat Noir gripped it even as the pieces turned to dust. Seconds later the wind carried the destroyed dust away from the palm of her hand. From the ashes, a glowing violet butterfly fluttered away.</p><p>"No no no" Chadwick was kicked away, tumbling to the floor. "Stop! Stop!"</p><p>Ruby knew what to do. She brought out her yoyo, and tossed it into the air. The yoyo opened up and captured the butterfly.</p><p>"Time to de-grimmify!"</p><p>"NOOOOOO!"</p><p>"Miraculous…CURE!"</p><p>The yoyo spun around. A storm of tiny insects burst from it, and covered… everything. Little ladybugs crawled everywhere, covering people, objects, anything in it's path. The average person would be horrified at the wave. It would have been a sign of a mini apocalypse.</p><p>However… it was the opposite of that.</p><p>The monsters that Chadwick brought into the world were undone. The donkeys returned to their original human shape, little by little.</p><p>"What… what happened?" Jaune groggily opened his eyes. "Did we… get em?"</p><p>"JAUNE!" Pyrrha held him close. Her eyes threatened to burst into tears. "You're alright!"</p><p>"Looks like Ladybug did it." Yang said. "Good on her."</p><p>The bugs where everywhere. More and more people were restored to normal. Any sign of damage had disappeared from their spread.</p><p>To make a bad pun… it was simply <strong>miraculous</strong>.</p><p>From the podium, Ladybug and Chat Noir were being watched by a curious audience. Some were frightened, unsure of what to say. Others…</p><p>They started clapping.</p><p>Ladybug and Chat Noir looked on at the audience applauding them. Both of them smiled. They beat the villain and saved everyone. What more would be needed?</p><p>"We did it…" Ladybug said, not quite believing those words. "We did it."</p><p>"Yeah." Chat placed a hand on Ladybug's shoulder. "We did."</p><p>Ladybug grabbed her hand. The two looked at each other again, closely.</p><p>"Was… there something you wanted to tell, Chat?" Ladybug had to ask. She needed to be sure about Chat's answer. "Anything at all?"</p><p>If she wanted to stop things here, if she wanted to be free from her curse… Ruby wouldn't have a problem. She did plenty, helping her today.</p><p>If Blake could hear those thoughts, she would violently banish them.</p><p>"No." Chat Noir said firmly. "We have yet to catch our mysterious butterfly villain. I will assist you until we manage to capture her, my lady. I won't let you down."</p><p>Hearing Chat say those words sent Ladybug's heart flutter. A blush appeared on her cheeks. She hadn't felt this way since…</p><p>Ironwood stood up from his hiding spot. He grabbed the microphone, and stared at the heroes in contempt.</p><p>"That criminal was after the likes of you two!" Ironwood yelled. "You two will be put under arrest!"</p><p>The crowd went insane. Yells and insults were thrown at the Mayor for his frankly godawful decision.</p><p>"What the HELL man?!"</p><p>"They saved our lives!"</p><p>"FUCK OFF!"</p><p>"LADYBUG! LADYBUG! LADYBUG!"</p><p>"I guess we should get going," Chat winked at her partner.</p><p>Ladybug nodded. "Yeah."</p><p>They jumped away from the scene. Ladybug swung in the air with her yoyo, while Chat crawled up the side of a building. The guards were disoriented from the earlier attack, so they didn't even try to fire on them.</p><p>Ironwood glared at the vigilantes.</p><p>"You won't get away with this, Ladybug. We'll hunt you down."</p><hr/><p>"Oh thank goodness Ruby, thank you!"</p><p>Velvet had been crushing Ruby in a rather tight bear hug. She was shaking Ruby around wildly, which made the smaller girl dizzy.</p><p>"No problem Velvet," Ruby managed to say. "Stop crushing me."</p><p>"Sorry it's just," Velvet put Ruby down, smiling wildly. "Not a lot of people stand up for me, but you did! I'm super grateful for that!"</p><p>"Haha… it was nothing…"</p><p>"That was not nothing." Sunglasses girl came to the scene. "I'm Coco. Coco Adel. Thanks for helping my girlfriend out. Shame about Cardin not getting punished."</p><p>"Oh she was great!" Velvet hugged Coco. "I expected something like that to happen. I'm just glad she didn't sent away or something."</p><p>"Haha, that's true." Coco said. "Listen, Rubes? Me and Velvet need to do some work but thanks a lot. Hope to see more of ya in class."</p><p>The pair walked from Ruby.</p><p>Well that was nice. Ruby would say she did good today. She considered that a win. With that, Ruby turned around to head to her dorm.</p><p>Problem was, her dorm was all the way to the other side of the University. She'd have to cross the courtyard to do it.</p><p>It was also raining.</p><p>"I guess today wasn't so lucky," Ruby sighed. "Oh well. One bad thing in a day of good things I guess."</p><p>She was about to make a step, when she felt something over her head.</p><p>"Hey."</p><p>Ruby turned to see that Blake was standing next to her. She was holding an umbrella over her head.</p><p>"I was…. heading in the same direction." Blake said. "Maybe we could share?</p><p>Ruby blushed, but nodded.</p><p>The two headed out, the umbrella over their heads.</p><p>Ruby stole glances at Blake. She thought Blake looked so pretty then… it's like Chat Noir, the way she swore to help her and how she said she wouldn't let her down. Ruby knew that Blake wouldn't let her down either. Funny… both Blake and Chat Noir both caused her to blush so much today. She wasn't sure what that meant.</p><p>Blake thought about Ruby. All things considered, Ruby looked pretty cute right about now with the way she blushed. She also thought of Ladybug. Blake could have asked Ladybug for a kiss so she could go back to normal. Ladybug even seemed to give her an opportunity to do so. But then that would mean people would get hurt, and Ladybug would be alone. She won't let her down. Ladybug and Ruby inspired the good in her, it seemed.</p><p>As Blake protected Ruby from the rain, neither noticed two sets of eyes staring at them.</p><p>"I'm just gonna say it Ren," Nora said. "They're gonna be together together."</p><p>"It's incredibly obvious Nora."</p><p>
  <strong>NEXT TIME: The Scorpion and the Frog</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Scorpion and the Frog</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A troubled partnership! Will Ruby be able to finish the semester with an unwilling ally? What happened to Roman Torchwick after he was captured? Find out the answers in this exciting adventure in…</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Today, students, we are going to be picking partners.”</p><p>Everyone groaned. Glynda had expected this reaction from years of experience. She also expected them to get with the program once she laid out the rules.</p><p>“It is true that fashion is a competitive industry,” She continued. “However no one gets to the top by themselves. Designers and models need to be able to work together in order to get anywhere. I will be picking out the teams for the rest of the semester.”<br/><br/>Ruby Rose shook nervously in her seat. She knew that something like this would have to happen. Bringing her hands to together she prayed to get a good partner.</p><p>“Let’s see here… May Zhedong and Nolan Porfirio…”<br/><br/>Darn, she was looking forward to teaming up with May. She looked so cute with the jacket and beanie! Okay let’s see who else was up.</p><p>“Coco Adel and Velvet Scarletina, you two worked together very well I’ll admit.”<br/><br/>Another missed opportunity. Maybe she could ask them tips on fashion? They’ve done work in the industry maybe she can-</p><p>“Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee.”<br/><br/>Oh no. Oh <b>noooo</b>.</p><p>Ruby slowly turned her head to the girl next to herself. Weiss stared at her, her eye twitching in annoyance.</p><p>“…”<br/><br/>“…”<br/><br/>“…”<br/><br/>“… heh heh, hi?”<br/><br/>Weiss looked away, passing her judgement towards the smaller girl. It was going to be an exhausting assignment it seemed.</p><hr/><p><b>A troubled partnership! Will Ruby be able to finish the semester with an unwilling ally? What happened to Roman Torchwick after he was captured? Find out the answers in this exciting adventure in…</b> <b></b></p><p>
  <b>A MIRACULOUS TALE OF RUBYBUG AND CAT BLAKE!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chapter 4:</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The Scorpion and the Frog</b>
</p><hr/><p>They’ve been at this for hours.</p><p>Roman’s bruised face swelled in pain from the baton that had been used to torment him. The cop, a dark-skinned woman with platinum blonde and brown hair shaved on the sides, had been interrogating him for information. Her name was Harriet if he heard right.</p><p>“What do you know about the bug?” She yelled at him. “Where did you get that power?”<br/><br/>Roman chuckled darkly, in spite of the agony he was in now. “What’s there to know? She beat my ass. I don’t remember what I did. That’s what I told you.”<br/><br/>“Fuckin hell no one gets powers and then forgets!”<br/><br/>“I did. Now quit whining to me.”<br/><br/>“Enough Harriet.” A pale man came over. He grabbed Harriet's arm. “We’re not going to learn anything about the situation by beating him up. Let’s move on to more pressing matters.”</p><p>Harriet scoffed. “Fine. You got lucky pal.”<br/><br/>“Yeah I feel soooo lucky right now…” Roman wiped the blood from his face. “Take me back to my cell so I don’t have to deal with you animals.”</p><p>Harriet roughly picked him up. Vine and herself opened the door and escorted the prisoner back to his cell. They passed by several guards who saluted them.</p><p>“The Chief isn’t going to like this,” Harriet said. “With Mayor Ironwood’s campaign in question the city’s going crazy. If I could get my hands on that ladybug…”<br/><br/>“Now is not the time for that.” Vine said. “When they show up, they’ll show up. For now we gather information.”<br/><br/>“Yeah…”<br/><br/>As they were enveloped in their conversation, they didn’t notice one guard fidgeting nervously. Travis Cornetto pulled out a loaf of bread from his pocket, passing inside of the cell.</p><p>“I couldn’t get more,” Cornetto said. “Sorry.”</p><p>A pale hand took the bread. He examined it a bit, before immediately devouring it. Tyrian Callows hasn’t had food in a while.”<br/><br/>“You’re such a gracious host…” Tyrian ate the food gladly. “Maybe there’s a chance you can be made beautiful yet.”</p><hr/><p>“Relax Ruby, this isn’t so bad.”<br/><br/>“Not so bad! This is terrible!”<br/><br/>Ruby paced back and forth in the bathroom ass Tikki tried to calm her down.</p><p>“I’m teaming up with WEISS SCHNEE, the crabbiest girl I ever met even though she’s a model and she could be really helpful to me but I made her mad on the first day so my career as a fashion designer might even be over before it began-“</p><p>“Ruby.”</p><p>“-and she’s my roommate so what if I show up as Ladybug and she finds out it’s me? What if she uses me for some evil nefarious purpose like shining her shoes or taking her places even though one of those bad guys attack-“<br/><br/>“Ruby.”<br/><br/>“Oh my goodness this is the absolute worst thing that could possibly happen to me!”</p><p>“RUBY!”<br/><br/>She let out a tiny gasp as Tikki got right up to her line of sight.<br/><br/>“Listen Ruby,” Tikki said. “You’re gonna ace the assignment and be fine. Nothing is going to happen. Now we need to talk about Nooro.”</p><p>Ruby nodded quickly. “Yeah, yeah you’re right. I’m sorry. Is there anything I can do?”<br/><br/>“We need to figure out where he's being located. I can sense darkness sometimes, but not himself. Do you think we have time to patrol today?”<br/><br/>“Sure!” Ruby said. “I can make time. I mean, Weiss might try to go to the teacher to get a different partner so during lunch break I can sneak away. A magnificent plan if I say so myself hohoho!”<br/><br/>Ruby pointed her finger at no particular place as she puffed her chest out. She posed as if she was a sea captain out on a maiden voyage. The image made Tikki sigh a bit in fond exasperation.<br/><br/>“Oh Ruby,” Tikki’s ears started vibrating. “I hear someone coming! Return!”<br/><br/>Tikki disappeared into Ruby’s earrings. Just as she did, the door opened. Blake Belladonna came through the door, looking up in surprise to see someone was already inside.</p><p>“Oh it’s you Ruby.”</p><p>At the sound of Blake’s voice, Ruby jumped.</p><p>“HOLY CRUD IT’S BLAKE!” She nearly screamed. “Sorry. I was uh… thinking? Out loud? With my lips? Human beings have lips I think.”</p><p>Blake chuckled. “They certainly do. What seems to be the problem?”</p><p>“Well today is supposed to be the day we partnered up for the semester.” Ruby explained. “I got teamed up with Weiss Schnee!”<br/><br/>“Ooof, I wish you the best of luck with that.” Blake then blinked. “Wait she was in your class?”</p><p>“Yeah. She missed the first class due to a scheduling slip up.” Ruby sighed. “Now what am I gonna dooooo?”<br/><br/>“It might not be so bad. A partner who’s also your roommate can be very useful, especially someone like Weiss. She probably has a few fashion tips?”<br/><br/>“But she’s so crabby! I want a non-crabby partner…” Ruby then realized. “Why don’t you be my partner?”<br/><br/>“Me? We don’t attend the same class and… I’m not pretty enough.”<br/><br/>“You’re very pretty! But you’re right, not the same class. Daaaarn.”</p><p>“Maybe you should to get along?” Blake tried to ignore the blush that was on her face. “You might be able to get something interesting done. If worst comes to worst just ask the teacher to pair you up with someone else.”<br/><br/>“Uggghhhh why are you so right Blake?”</p><p>“I’m just experienced I think,” Blake brushed a few hair strands away. “Sorry Ruby I need to um…”<br/><br/>“Oh oh! I can go!” Ruby laughed. “I need to go find Weiss anyway! Thank you!”<br/><br/>Ruby ran back out of the bathroom. Blake watched her go, letting a smile form on her lips. As she did so Plagg emerged from the ring. His smile was a little bit more mischievous than Blake’s.<br/><br/>“Someone called you were pretty~ When’s the wedding?”<br/><br/>“Shut up Plagg.”</p><hr/><p>Tyrian Callows was not a murderer. He was a serial killer.</p><p>Why distinguish the difference? Because a typical murderer is too broad, too plain to describe a being such as himself. To put it simply, Tyrian was beautiful. His hands twitched with powerfuluncontrollable desire. He waited to snap the neck out of anyone who would get close to him.He wanted to take knives and stab them into someone’s face. He wanted tear open insides and spread them around himself. These are the things that made him feel beautiful.</p><p>Tyrian was not insane. Insane would imply Tyrian didn’t know what he was doing was wrong. He knew that he was a being of evil and did not care, because in those moments where he butchered and murdered he felt beautiful.</p><p>Cornetto was… fine. Another meat puppet alongside other meat puppets. He at least brought the food. They’ve been starving him for days, so someone keeping him alive is something commendable. He’ll still die of course, but Tyrian will make sure he goes out beautifully.</p><p>From the corner of his eye, he saw a pretty little purple butterfly floating towards him. Tyrian remembered one time as a kid where he managed to capture a butterfly and slowly sliced off it’s wings. He wanted to see what a butterfly looked like without it’s wings. Tyrian took the butterfly in his hand.</p><p>“Gotcha,” Tyrian smiled. “I needed a distraction from this shitty cage.”<br/><br/>“<em>Would a distraction really be enough to satisfy your needs, Mr. Callows?</em>”<br/><br/>He got up startled. “Who the fuck are you?!? How’d you get in my head?!”</p><p>“<em>Allow me to introduce myself. I’m your Monarch, here to fulfill your wish.</em>”<br/><br/>“My wish?” He laughed, utterly bewildered. “My only wish is to be beautiful! Someone like you wouldn’t understand what I’ve been searching for.”<br/><br/>“<em>Oh but I do. I’ve seen the way you work. That death, that chaos, those things make you a most magnificent specimen. I wish to see more of it.”</em></p><p>“You… you do?” Tyrian said in a small voice. “You understand?”</p><p>
  <em>“Indeed. Such beauty is what I seek as well. However, may propose something to you? Something you may not have considered?”</em>
</p><p>“Hmmm… go on. You peaked my interest.”<em><br/><br/>“I’m glad I have. You do what you do to find beauty for yourself. But what if you could make the world around you beautiful as well? What if I can give you the power to cave out your desires?</em>”<br/><br/>Tyrian’s eyes widened at that. Beauty for the world? He had thought such a dream was impossible to fulfill. A foolish desire! But here the voice in his head had offered him a chance to fulfill it?</p><p>“You’re certainly being tempting,” Tyrian bowed. “What’s the catch? What do you need me to do?”<br/><br/>“<em>Oh not much. I only require a set of earrings and a ring from a pair of teenagers unworthy of your talents. Other than that… you can bring as much death and destruction as you want. Why keep the world from seeing beauty for what it is?</em>”</p><p>“Yes… yes yes YES!!!!”</p><p>Tyrian got onto his knees and bowed. He held his head low in gratitude and awe.</p><p>“I’ll serve as your Huntsman, my Queen, and bring you what you desire! It is my thanks for allowing me to find what I seek!”</p><p>“<em>A Huntsman… I like the sound of that… Go my partner. Bring me the miraculous!</em>”</p><p>Outside the cell, Cornetto had been hearing Tyrian whisper to himself over the past few minutes. He was disgusted as much as everyone but the crimes Tyrian committed, but he was not a man who wanted to see people suffer. That was why he brought food for the criminal.</p><p>“Tyrian please keep quiet the others are trying to-“</p><p>The cell door was destroyed right away. A slash from a tail incapacitated Cornetto, dropping his carved body to the ground.</p><p>“What the hell!?!” A guard yelled. “This shit is happenin’ again!”</p><p>They tried attacking with batons, but the villain was quick. He used his new pincers to stab their throats with bursted with blood. He raised his head towards the ceiling.</p><p>“I have a calling to fulfill, an order to complete!” The newly powered villain screamed across the prison. “I’m Scorpio, one of the Monarch’s fine Huntsmen, here to bring beauty to this world!”</p><p>Cornetto for his part clutched his chest. He looked at Tyrian weakly, trying to form a single sentence.</p><p>“But… why…?”<br/><br/>Tyrian heard the question and grinned maliciously.<br/><br/>“Because I’m beautiful.”</p><hr/><p>Okay this was going to be hard.</p><p>Ruby had been heading to the table with Yang and her friends (she assumed they were friends, they wouldn’t all sit together on the same table if they weren’t right?) until she spotted Weiss sitting by herself.</p><p>She had the same demeanor that she had in class and the past few days. Indifference. Annoyance. The threat to murder anyone who dared to talk to her. Ruby was reluctant but she figured there was no better time to take Blake’s advice. It was here or in their room, where Weiss could shut her off by slamming the door to her part of the dorm.</p><p>“Here goes nothing…”</p><p>She steeled herself. Ruby walked over to Weiss with the best smile she could muster. She sat her hand on the table, ready to say something hopefully awe inspiring, something that will get Weiss Schnee to finally-</p><p>“No."<br/><br/>Ruby blinked. “But I didn’t even say anything.”</p><p>“I knew what you were going ask.” Weiss said. “No, I don’t want to work with you, I won’t work with you, I will <b>not</b> be working with you. An obvious upstart like yourself has no place in a University like this one.”<br/><br/>Ruby blinked again. “Oh. Well thanks for making it easy then!”<br/><br/>She started moving away, which made Weiss’ eye twitch in annoyance.</p><p>“That’s it? You just give up immediately?”<br/><br/>“Yeah,” Ruby shrugged. “I mean, you don’t like me, I think you’re a jerk, I’m not gonna sit through a million rounds of you putting me down while we work. Go ahead and get another partner. I don’t mind at all.”<br/><br/>“Hmph,” Weiss crossed her arms. “If you fold like that so easily you won’t make it far in the fashion industry.”<br/><br/>“And if you act like a jerk then the only people in your fan club will be your butler. That you probably paid for.” Ruby stuck her tongue out. “Have a nice day!”</p><p>She skipped a few steps away from Weiss, who had been left sputtering at this act of defiance. Internally Ruby was screaming at herself.</p><p>“<em>HolycrapIjustinsultedWeissSchneemycareerisoverbutthatfeltsogoodbutsobadbutsogoodbutsobad-</em>“<br/><br/>“Hey Rubes!” Ah, Yang was waving at her sister. “What’s the deal with you and Ice Queen?”<br/><br/>“Oh not much I was partnered up with her and then I may have just insulted her.”<br/><br/>“Ooooohhh,” Nora bopped Ruby’s nose. “Tell us how it went! Were her schnees broken in despair?”<br/><br/>“I think Ruby would end up suspended if she did that,” Ren said. “Ruby, you should be covert in your revenge. I have plans I can share.”<br/><br/>“Can we not talk about revenge at the table?” Jaune said. “I’m trying to eat my bagels.”<br/><br/>Pyrrha offered up a bagel of her own. “Why not have this?”<br/><br/>Jaune took it, looking rather funny as he devoured the bagel. “You’re a life saver Pyrrha, an angel among this Earth.”</p><p>Pyrrha smiled, an action that made everyone on the table skip a beat due to how pure and sweet and wonderful it was. Ruby herself would be entranced by it if it weren’t for her earrings suddenly vibrating.</p><p>‘<em>An alert? Oh not now, I haven’t eaten lunch yet Tikki couldn’t you wait a minute-?</em>’</p><p>The TV interrupted the thought process. Lisa Lavender appeared on the screen to give the news.<br/><br/>“We interrupt this program to bring you a breaking news report! Another super powered being is on the loose in the city, maiming and doing worse to civilians down on the street!</p><p>The camera switched to footage on the scene. A shaky, barely medium qualityof a scorpion creature attacking people appeared. The camera was shaky</p><p>“He is calling out for Ladybug and Chat Noir to find him, the connection between them uncertain. Could they be in league?”</p><p>“Now that’s bulloney!” Nora slammer fists on the table. “Ladybug wouldn’t be in league with any bad guys! Didn’t she save everyone from dumb bowler hat guy and his donkey army?!?”</p><p>‘<em>I most certainly did Nora, and I have to go over there quick!</em>’ Ruby thought. ‘<em>I gotta get outta here!</em>’</p><p>“Uh I need to…” She said out loud. “Find materials for my project!”<br/><br/>“Already? You just got here though?” Yang raised an eyebrow. “Don’t you have class later?”</p><p>Ruby was already making her way to the exit. “I do, but if I hurry up I can make it! Bye!”<br/><br/>The group watched their youngest leave, Yang already feeling sad she left. She felt a hand on her shoulder.</p><p>“She’ll be fine.” Pyrrha said. “I’m sure she knows what she’s doing.”</p><p>“Yeah Yang,” Jaune laughed. “I mean, It’s not like she’s gonna go fight the guy on the tv or something.”</p><hr/><p>The quest for beauty was going surprisingly well.</p><p>These ugly, dirty people stared at him and ran, terrified in the face of himself. Scorpio was now true beauty. Not that anyone would understand of course. No one except, of course, his Queen. The Monarch offered him a chance to bring true beauty to all. He just needed to get the Miraculous.</p><p>“Hey! You brats!” Scorpio yelled. “Show yourselves Ladybug and Chat Noir! I want the Miraculous you got!”</p><p>A shadow dropped from a rooftop. Chat Noir narrowed her eyes at the creature before her. His skin was scaly, looking less human and more armor-like. He had a trench coat with a white sleeveless jacket underneath it. Leather belts were strapped to it, along with white pants. A bright red amulet around his neck stuck out like a sore thumb if offset by golden eyes that shimmered with sadistic glee. His tail slithered from side to side.<br/><br/>“Who are you?” Chat Noir asked. “What do you want with Ladybug and I?”</p><p>One of them was here. Good. Scorpio grinned.</p><p>“The Monarch wants your Miraculous, kitty cat.” He said. “As her Huntsman, I came here to take it for her!”</p><p>“No thanks,” Chat readied her staff. “You’ll have to work for it.”<br/><br/>The battle thus began swiftly. Tyrian lunged at the cat themes heroine, but she slammed her staff into his head, slamming him head first into concrete. Chat narrowly dodged the tail strike to the face. She kept her distance as pincers bursted fresh from Scorpio’s hands.</p><p>“I know plenty about work,” Scorpio grinned. “I’ll get the miraculous and then carve you up into something truly beautiful!”<br/><br/>As the pincers came close to her face, Chat used the staff to block them. Scorpio was pushing her to the defensive, forcing Chat Noir to step back bit by bit.<br/><br/>‘<em>Think Blake, think!</em>’ Blake thought to herself frantically. ‘<em>I need to keep him busy until Ladybug gets here.</em>’</p><p>Where was Ladybug? Blake really wished she had asked for her phone number or something. Only Ladybug had the power to de-grimmify this… Huntsman he called himself? The whole business is getting more insane the further Blake delved into it.</p><p>“What’s the matter kitty cat?” Scorpio called out again. “Need a pound of tuna?”</p><p>“Sounds delicious but no.” Chat said. “I’m in the mood for some tail though.”<br/><br/>She swiped the staff towards his left leg, knocking Scorpio off balance. At another swing from his tail Chat jumped above the man, avoiding it slamming the staff against his stomach. Chat kept the staff ready as Scorpio clutched his stomach.</p><p>“Ugh, not bad not bad.” He said. “I’ve never won a fair fight to be honest. Maybe that’s why-“<br/><br/>He jumped away from Chat, flipping around to catch a civilian in his arm.<br/><br/>“-I like pull a fast one!”<br/><br/>“H-help!” The woman’s neck was held tight, cutting off her words. “Hck-!”<br/><br/>Chat Noir found herself in a tough bind. Scorpio was not someone to be trusted. If he had his way, he would kill that woman and herself as soon as the miraculous was in his hands. But could she risk this woman’s life for a gamble?</p><p>“Come on! Give me the ring, or whatever you use to make that trashy suit!”<br/><br/>Blake gritted her teeth. She moved her fingers towards the ring-</p><p>“Hold on Chat Noir!”</p><p>Ladybugs are often said to be creatures of luck. It seems it held true to the costumed heroine, who caught the villain’s hand with her yoyo, pulling him away from the civilian. Ladybug landed next to Chat Noir, standing up to retrieve the yoyo.</p><p>“Hope I’m not too late Chat.”<br/><br/>“Could have been a little faster honestly.” Chat said. “Otherwise thanks for coming.”<br/><br/>Due to the distraction the civilian ran away from the scene. As soon as Scorpio recovered and saw the two heroes, he knew he was in trouble. One against one was one thing, but two against one is a bit much for his brain to compute.</p><p>Yet he knew couldn’t disappoint his Queen. She had given his life purpose! There had to be something, ANYTHING he could do.</p><p>“Seems you got me cornered.” Scorpio said. “I’ll take a page from the cat’s example, I’ll make you work to get to me!”<br/><br/>He made a jump, surprising the heroes by how high he could get. He made it to a rooftop and ran.</p><p>“We need to go after him!” Ladybug prepared her yoyo. “He might be up to something, so don’t split from me okay?”</p><p>Chat Noir snorted, as if offended by that remark.<br/><br/>“Like I was going to leave you out my sight, my lady.”</p><hr/><p>Weiss Schnee stomped the hallways with purpose.</p><p>That annoying upstart… not only were they roommates, not only were they attending the same class, but she had to nerve to insult her like that? It was madness. She had to get another partner immediately. One who knew better.</p><p>She made a turn to the left of the hallyway, in the direction of Ms. Goodwitch’s classroom. That teacher better have an explanation for her pick-</p><p>“Huh? Miss Schnee!”<br/><br/>Weiss had almost bumped into the Headmaster. Salem Ozpin recovered, and sighed upon noticing who bumped into her.</p><p>“My apologies. How is your day going?” Salem asked warmly. “Is Beacon to your liking?”</p><p>“It’s… fine.” Weiss said. “I’m trying to exchange partners.”<br/><br/>“Oh I won’t be keeping you. Who is your partner?”<br/><br/>“Ruby Rose,” Her name came out so bitterly on Weiss lips it’s like she’s choking on poisoned air. “That upstart is an insult to this school. She comes here thinking she knows better than me, a model in the industry? I wouldn’t be surprised if she got here through connections!”</p><p>“Oh I see…” Salem said. “Miss Schnee, do you know who recruited Ruby into this school?”<br/><br/>“A dope I presume.”<br/><br/>“Well admittedly I can be that sometimes, but I think my decisions have turned out for the best.”</p><p>Weiss blinked.</p><p>“That girl is quite remarkable. She was the class president for three years, arranged banquets and parties while designing truly impressive fashion work. Ruby had posted some of the work on her blog, which was how I found her out.”<br/><br/>Weiss blinked again.</p><p>“If you give her a chance, Weiss, I think she can be really useful for your career as well as her own.” Salem’s smiled never left her lips. Not once. “Was there anything you needed?”<br/><br/>“… no ma’am.” Weiss said quietly. “I think I just remembered something.”</p><p>“Oh I know what that’s like. Just one more thing before you go though…” Salem crossed her arms. “You are not the only one who works hard Miss Schnee. This is a privileged academy and few enter here without a skill of some sort. You cannot operate alone as you are now. My husband believed in strength in numbers when he was around. I think the same way. Do you understand?”<br/><br/>At that, Weiss nodded. “I will take your words into consideration, Miss Ozpin.”</p><p>She walked off. It was less of a stomp and more of a gentle click clack of the heels that made noise on the hallways. Salem’s smile became slightly more mischievous as she saw her student go.<br/><br/>“I bet you’re proud, Ozma. She and Miss Rose certainly have potential.”</p><hr/><p>Scorpio was fast. But Ladybug and Chat Noir were pretty fast too.</p><p>“He’s entering the warehouse!” Ladybug threw the yoyo at a nearby pole. “He might try to isolate us while we’re inside.”</p><p>“Right. Let’s stick together.”</p><p>With that exchange, Chat wrapped her arms around Ladybug’s waist (which didn’t make the red and black hero blush in any way, no siree). Once secured, Ladybug swung them both across the street, smashing through the windows. They landed squarely on the floor.</p><p>“Should we have broken through the window like that?” Chat asked. “We’re probably going to get fined for that you know.”</p><p>“Eh, I can fix it with a Miraculous Cure anyway.” Ladybug said without worry. “Not like either of us have superhero insurance. Or would it be miraculous insurance?”</p><p>“Beats me.” Chat just shrugged. “What do you think we should do?”</p><p>The two inspected the area. Several boxes were stacked together, a forklift still having boxes on the lift implying that work had been done here recently. No sign of Scorpio… yet.<br/><br/>“Stick together. Did he give any hint about where his possessed item could be?”<br/><br/>“Hmmm…” Chat tapped on her staff thinking about it. “No hint I’m afraid but I think his amulet could be it. We should focus on disabling his tail.”</p><p>A pair of eyes peered from behind a box, gazing down at the unsuspecting duo.</p><p>“Good idea. If we can take that down, we’ll be able to search for his object more efficiently. First we gotta find him.”</p><p>The duo jumped when they heard a sinister laugh echo across the room. They kept their guard up.</p><p>“How cute. Just taking out my tail and you think you’re enough to beat me? Not in a million years will you be able to take out a prized Huntsman of the Monarch!”</p><p>“Monarch huh?” Ladybug seized the moment. “Is that who you’re working for?”<br/><br/>“Yes… She is a Queen among queens, a goddess to be revered! She understands the true beauty in death and chaos, she completes me! With the miraculous her ultimate plan will be fulfilled! HehehehehehehehehBWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!”</p><p>That laugh made both heroes shiver in fear. Ruby had heard it on the news, but it was here in this moment she remembered she wasn’t dealing with a regular villain but a serial killer who would do whatever it takes to kill her.</p><p>‘<em>I need to trick him somehow.</em>’ She thought. ‘<em>How did Yang always trick guys into giving away whether they wanna get into her pants or not? Oh wait, it’s reverse psychology!</em>’</p><p>“If she picked you the Monarch’s clearly off her rocker.” Ladybug said out loud. “I mean, Scorpion guy? How uncreative can you get?”<br/><br/>“Tch, I see what you’re doing but it’s not going to-“<br/><br/>“No she has a point.” Chat continued. “For someone all about brining beauty to the world you are simply ugly and disgusting. You never belonged in a world like this one.”<br/><br/>Scorpio’s eye twitched. “I am beautiful.”<br/><br/>“No. Jewels are beautiful. Cats are beautiful. Butterflies are beautiful. You though? You’re an ugly scorpion guy who can only make ugly things.”<br/><br/>“Do not listen to them Tyrian,” Monarch whispered into his ear. “They are trying to trick you!”<br/><br/>“OH YEAH?!?” Scorpio- no, Tyrian, yelled. “JUST YOU WAIT, I’LL CARVE YOUR BODIES INTO THE MOST MAGNIFICENT SCULPTURES THE WORLD HAS EVER KNOWN!!!”</p><p>His purpose forgotten, the villain lunged at the opposing duo. His tail struck nothing except the ground where they originally stood.</p><p>“Ladybug, we have a chance now!”<br/><br/>Tyrian felt a yoyo wrap around his tail. He realized quickly what they were trying to do.</p><p>“No,” He panicked. “Not the tail not the tail not the- AAAAAAHHHHH!”<br/><br/>Tyrian missed it as soon Ladybug decapitated the stinger. She. Cut. Off. His. Stinger. The beauty he possessed had been ravaged into disgusting ugliness.</p><p>“We got him Chat!” She yelled. “Search him!”</p><p>No. Scorpio could not allow this to stand. Tyrian will not allow this to STAND.</p><p>“YOU’RE DEAD MEAT NOW KIDS!”</p><p>The amulet glowed red. With speed the heroes had no time to react to, Scorpio slashed at their abdomens, then elbowed them to the floor. He turned around, grinning at seeing Ladybug in pain. The girl took her away his stinger, now he’ll take her life.</p><p>Or would if his pincer hadn’t been blocked by the staff.</p><p>“You seem to be forgetting it’s two against one.” Chat said, panting hard. “Come and get me.”<br/><br/>Ladybug swiped at his leg. He pulled it back to avoid the attack, but Ladybug kicked his stomach in the mean time.</p><p><br/>“Come and get us.” Ladybug said. “Grab the amulet, Chat!”</p><p>Scorpio swung his tail around, trying to hit them with anything even without the stinger. However, Ladybug and Chat were quicker. Ladybug threw the yoyo at the villain’s chin as Chat readied her hand.</p><p>“Go for it Chat!”<br/><br/>“No… no please!” Tyrian pleaded. “I want to be beautiful!”</p><p>“<b>CATACLYSM!</b>”</p><p>As soon as the words were spoken, the amulet was destroyed. A glowing violet butterfly flew out from the broken object.</p><p>“Right then!” Ladybug captured the butterfly in the yoyo. “Miraculous…”<br/><br/>“NO PLEASE STOP!”</p><p>“… <b>LADYBUG!</b>”<br/><br/>A red glow came and went, an army of ladybugs swarming the area. The damage from Scorpio’s pincers were undone, as were the windows repaired from the heroes’ breaking into the place. Tyrian no longer had the scaly body he possessed before. Instead, he wore his prison uniform, his dark hair and desperate face visible for all to see.</p><p>“No… no I disappointed my Queen…” Tyrian dug his nail into his head. “I failed, I failed, I didn’t bring beauty like I was supposed to!”<br/><br/>Ladybug and Chat Noir could only stare at each other awkwardly as the now de-powered serial killer sobbed pathetically onto the floor. In spite of everything he had done and tried to do Ruby couldn’t help but feel just a little sorry for him. Only a little. Pity was not the same thing sympathy.</p><p>The doors opened. A pair of cops stormed in with guns pointed at the heroes</p><p>“FREEZE RIGHT THERE!” Harriet yelled at them. “You’re under arrest for vigilantism!”<br/><br/>“You have the right to remain silent.” A female officer with short brown haired and dark skin said. “Resist and we won’t hesitate.”<br/><br/>Ladybug and Chat held their arms in the air. Ruby was confused by this turn of events.</p><p>“Um, we just stopped the bad guy?” She said. “We even fixed the damage, so what the problem?”<br/><br/>“My lady, I don’t think they’ll take anything but our surrender into account.” Chat said. “We need to make a break for it as soon as possible.”</p><p>“Try anything and we’ll fire!”<br/><br/>Tyrian didn’t hear the police’s words. How could he? The butterfly’s beautiful voice had disappeared. The quest for beauty was in vain. Now… he stared at Ladybug, who had his back turned to him.</p><p>He will have revenge.</p><p>“I really think you’re being a bit unreasonable officer,” Ladybug continued. “Perhaps if you lower your weapons we might be able to have a conversation-“</p><p>Suddenly a pair of arms surrounded her neck and stomach. Tyrian snarled.</p><p>“I’LL KILL YOU! I’LL KILL YOU FOR RUINING EVERYTHING! I WON’T EVEN TURN YOU INTO A WORK OF ART, I’LL JUST USE YOUR SKIN TO WIPE MY ASS WITH IT!”<br/><br/>Chat looked on in horror as Ladybug struggled against his grip. If it weren’t for the police holding guns at them she would do something. There was one trick, but Chat wasn’t sure she was fast enough to try it. She reached into her pockets.<br/><br/>“L-let go of me!”<br/><br/>“YOU TOOK AWAY MY POWER! I WAS SCORPIO! I AM SCOR-“<br/><br/>His words were cut off. Whatever they would be, Ladybug only heard a loud sound and felt the arms around her slip away. She turned to watch Tyrian fall to the ground. A bullet wound on the forehead bled across the face. There was no peace in his eyes. Only shock.</p><p>“If you move then you’re gonna end up like him,” Harriet pointed the gun at them again. “Get down!”<br/><br/>“NINJA VANISH!”<br/><br/>Smoke bursted from the shell Chat threw onto the ground. It was thick and instantaneous. One… two… three… Harriet fired the gun into the smoke but she didn’t hear anyone get hit.</p><p>“Damn it!” She looked around. “Find them!”<br/><br/>As they searched the warehouse from top to bottom, Chat helped Ladybug up to the rooftop. Ladybug let out a sigh of a relief.</p><p>“That was a pretty cool trick you did Chat. You really pulled us out of a jam.”<br/><br/>“I didn’t know if it was going to work. Glad it did.” Chat put a hand on her partner’s shoulder. “You alright?”</p><p>“Y-“ Ladybug caught herself. Her eyes grew wide. “No. No I’m not okay. They shot a man in the head! I know he was a killer but- but what the hell?!”<br/><br/>She felt arms wrap around her. Ladybug hugged back.<br/><br/>“It was a difficult situation, my lady.” Chat said. “It was shocking, wrong even. If had to be his death or yours I’m not shameful over it but it goes to show we need to be more careful from now on.”<br/><br/>“I… I should have been better. I could have sensed him or-"<br/><br/>“No. That man jumped you. It was unexpected. You are not at fault for what he did, just as you are not at fault for what the officer.”<br/><br/>“But-“<br/><br/>“But nothing. We got away and prevented another disaster. There is nothing more to it than that.”</p><p>Ladybug held onto Chat tighter. Five minutes were spent like that, trying to make sense out of the freak accident they fell into. Blake had been afraid about what would happen during an encounter with the police. She thanked her stars that neither herself nor Ladybug got out of there without much of a scuffle.</p><p>A moment later, Ladybug let go of Chat. “Thank you Chat. Glad to have you as a partner I can count on.”</p><p>“Heh, same for you my lady.” Chat smiled. “See you around?”<br/><br/>“Sure!” Ladybug returned the smile. “Thanks again Chat!”</p><hr/><p>As it turned out, Ruby had been pretty lucky to avoid her next class. Judging from what she had heard, Professor Port’s lectures had only gotten more rambly and pointless.</p><p>She returned to her room and shut the door quickly. The image of the man’s head exploded from a bullet was still burned into her memory. Ruby breathed in and out repeatedly. She needed time away from people.</p><p>“Ruby Rose.”<br/><br/>That was a person. That was definitely a person Ruby just heard. Weiss Schnee was sitting on a chair in Ruby’s workspace. She had been inspecting a paper detailing a new design idea.</p><p>“Weiss, please not right now.” Ruby waved her away. “I’m tired and anxious and the last thing I need is you coming in and putting me down again-“<br/><br/>“If you would let me talk you might hear something different.” Weiss said. “I am willing to be your partner.”<br/><br/>Ruby blinked. “What?”</p><p>“I’ll help you Ruby Rose.” She got up. “I realized that I was being unfair in my assessment of you. Clearly you have some skill in order to get into this University. This design?” She handed the paper to Ruby. “It’s not a bad one. With sharpening it could be brilliant.”<br/><br/>“… thanks?” Ruby was definitely surprised to hear that. “So what? You want us to remain partners?”</p><p>“Yes. I will be critical, but if we can put aside our differences we just might be able to get through the semester. I will try to give useful advice, and you have control over how the final project will turn out.”</p><p>Weiss stretched our her hand. “Deal?”</p><p>Ruby looked at the hand. Then back to Weiss. Then back again. She took the hand and shook it.</p><p>“Huh. I guess you’re not all bad Weiss.”<br/><br/>“Shut up dolt.”</p><p>
  <b>NEXT TIME: Watt’s Up, Doc?</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I was originally gonna have Grimm be the name of the Akumas but i kinda shot myself in the foot by actually having Grimm in the backstory in the first chapter. Whoops. So instead I'm going with Huntsmen 'cause hey they're HUNTING for the miraculous! Hahahahahha I'm so smaaart.</p><p>I was also gonna have Cornetto play a role in the climax by having him try to reach out to Tyrian and get killed but I scrapped it. Not sure why. I guess it was a matter of writing it a certain way and then the idea just didn't fall through the cracks like I wanted. Oh well.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Watt's up, Doc?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Two of my pawns have been taken out of the board."</p><p>Monarch paced around the room. Her face was framed by the purple light coming from the little butterflies surrounding her. Nooro's magic felt wondrous to be around, intoxicating in it's warmth, even corrupted by dark desire.</p><p>"Tyrian Callows nearly succeeded in killing the champions," Monarch spoke. "His pride got to him, but if trained well he would have made a proud Huntsman for me. The downside of involving the police in affairs. They let a body go to waste."</p><p>She felt a shiver down her body. Poor Nooro… he continued to fight against her even knowing he didn't have a chance. Such a small, whiny, pathetic little thing. Behaviors more suited to children than an ancient powerful being that of creation. Many myths would be destroyed by simply observing the Kwamis.</p><p>"I will need someone smarter. Wiser. A person susceptible to my power, who will be able to calculate the most efficient path to success."</p><p>She closed her eyes. Butterflies were everywhere in the city, dismissed by most as just little flying insects interrupting their path. They didn't know the butterflies could hear the whispers underneath their breath, the thoughts they hold back every waking moment…</p><p>Her eyes flashed red, her sclera briefly turning black.</p><p>"Yes… <strong>he</strong> will bring me the Miraculous!"</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Uh oh, which cruel spark has Monarch picked to serve as a conduit for her sinister agenda? Find out the shocking new Huntsman on this electrifying chapter of…</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>A MIRACULOUS TALE OF RUBYBUG AND CAT BLAKE!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 5:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Watts up Doc?</strong>
</p><hr/><p>The first thing Blake Belladonna did when she woke up was brush her teeth.</p><p>The second thing she did was inspect her eyes in the mirror. She noticed the small circles forming under them. It had been difficult for her to find sleep for any given week. It only got worse since the other day, when she fought alongside Ladybug, against Scorpio.</p><p><em>"</em> <em>YOU TOOK AWAY MY POWER! I WAS SCORPIO! I AM SCOR-"</em></p><p>
  <em>A loud ringing noise.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There was no peace in his eyes. Only shock.</em>
</p><p><em>"</em> <em>If you move then you're gonna end up like him. Get down!"</em></p><p><em>"</em> <em>NINJA VANISH!"</em></p><p>Blake had heard about incidents like these. The police firing when they didn't need to, against someone they shouldn't have. Tyrian Callows was a murderer. There should be no guilt in his death. Even so, being in the moment when it happened, the bullet firing… that caught her off guard.</p><p>She wondered about Ladybug, imagining if her lady was having nightmares like she did. She wondered how she was able to cope with the death of a man, even if it wasn't her fault.</p><p>"What's been buggin' you, gloomy cat?"</p><p>Blake sighed. "Plagg."</p><p>"You gonna tell me?" The little cat Kwami grinned wildly. "Do I gotta be a bad kitty?"</p><p>"Do what you want. It is irrelevant to me."</p><p>Blake swiped some locks of her hair away from her face. She closed her eyes, breathing in.</p><p>"I hope Ladybug is okay. The fight the other day was intense."</p><p>"No need to worry. Tikki picks her champions well. No doubt she's bounced back and ready to go, good as new as can be."</p><p>"That's a relief."</p><p>It was. Ladybug came across as naive and nervous every time Blake met her. Skilled yes, but nearly always in trouble every time Blake arrived. Blake admired the girl's spirit, but knew that she would need plenty of help. So long as Ladybug needed her, Chat Noir would be happy to serve.</p><p>Blake drank the water from the sink and spat it out. She took out a small tube, bringing out the pills and swallowing them.</p><p>"Plagg?"</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>"Why are the Miraculouses so special?"</p><p>"They have us, pretty sure that makes them special."</p><p>"Chadwick. Scorpio. Both of them wanted our Miraculous. What would he need ours for?"</p><p>"Ah… Yeah I should tell you."</p><p>Blake's eyes snapped open. "You didn't think it was important before?!"</p><p>"No you're right, let me explain." Plagg said. "Tikki and I, we're the Kwamis of Creation and Destruction. When we're together we can accomplish miracles beyond anything mortal can imagine."</p><p>"Like… genies?"</p><p>"Yeah, but we're not bound by rules the way those twerps are. Whoever's the boss has Nooro and probably wants Tikki and I to fulfill a wish."</p><p>"Hmmm…"</p><p>Blake shook the little rube in her hand. Her eyes narrowed a little.</p><p>"So you could grant any wish right?"</p><p>"Probably. Why, you gonna swipe the earrings?"</p><p>"I won't."</p><p>"Then why the question?"</p><p>Blake hesitated, before deciding to risk it.</p><p>"I'm just wondering if they could…" She shook the tube. "You know, make it so I don't have to take these?"</p><p>She had only rarely seen Plagg get serious around her. His mischievous smile gave away to a frown, contemplating her question.</p><p>"It could do that yeah. You'd probably feel more comfortable without 'em. Thing is, the type of magic we are… the wishes we grant come at a cost. In order to get a thing, something has to be given back."</p><p>"Equivalent exchange…" Blake sighed again. "Nothing is ever free is it?"</p><p>"I wish it were so, gloomy cat."</p><hr/><p>The corridors made Blake feel uneasy.</p><p>There were just so many… people. Students, teachers, employees… Blake tried to ignore them. She tried to ignore the noises and small talk that could be heard down the hallway; she tried not to look for any mention of her name that came with disgust or insult; no matter what she did, the feeling of anxiety came with her. At last, Blake glanced around trying to catch someone. Anyone.</p><p>Nothing came. Nobody did.</p><p>It was silly. Nobody knew her, she was practically invisible to the crowd. They were too wrapped up in the hum and drum of their own lives to think anything of her. Even so, Blake felt uncomfortable. Even if she knew, logically, that no one stared at her, that no one knew her, she felt as if any moment somebody would jump out and call her by name, revealing her to the world.</p><p>To her relief, no one did. Blake shuddered. College was supposed to be a fresh start for her. In many ways, it was exactly what she needed. Even though she walked into the room late, no one batted an eye. She took a seat behind her (so far) best friend, with no one the wiser.</p><p>"Mornin' Blakey," Yang winked at her. "Had trouble rollin' out of bed?"</p><p>If Plagg and Yang ever met, they'd probably make a great team. Blake thanked the universe they haven't. Yet.</p><p>"My sleep schedule isn't your concern Yang." Blake placed her bag underneath her seat. "What's the lesson for today?"</p><p>"Oh it's just the doc rambling off. You haven't missed much."</p><p>"You will be missing something, Miss Xiao-Long." The teacher twirled his brown mustache. "Your grade, if you keep speaking out of turn."</p><p>Yang narrowed her eyes in contempt before yawning. Dr. Arthur Watts was the type of man to carry himself with great self importance. His lab assistant, a man with green hair and glasses larger than his own eyes, fidgeted behind him. A machine lied in the middle of the table, a metal skeleton, the body split as if it was reaching for it's toes.</p><p>"As you can see, <strong>students</strong>," Dr. Watts spat out, "We're supposed to be studying history. What better demonstration of history can there be, than actively participating in it?"</p><p>"D-doctor," Bartholomew Oobleck, the doctor's assistant, stuttered while he sipped his coffee. "I must insist this to be a terrible idea! The prototype isn't even out of testing stage!"</p><p>"Nonsense. Activate the machine!"</p><p>Oobleck, against his better knowledge and wisdom, pressed the button on the robot. The almost sinister sounds of beeps and smoke rising were heard across the room, the metal skeleton raising itself up. It stared at the students, freaking them out with it's slow deliberate patterns. Arthur Watts grinned.</p><p>"My machine was rejected for being an inferior product," He said to the room. "As you can see, it is clearly nonsense. Wave at them my robot!"</p><p>It did so, mimicking the human action of waving hi at people to the best of it's ability. However, everyone could see smoke rising from the machine's head. A minor explosion was heard, the skeleton head twisting, turning and churning before falling to the floor, sending nuts and bolts flying around the room.</p><p>"A… minor setback." Dr. Watts said finally. "But if I can make it work then I'll finally be able to ascend to the scientific community! No more classes for me with idiotic, inattentive students at least!"</p><p>There was a moment of silence among the students who weren't quite sure what to make of this display. Blake raised a hand up.</p><p>"Yes Miss Belladonna? Who I may remind you all was <strong>late</strong> to this lecture? Would you care to voice your objections?"</p><p>Blake was keenly aware of the chuckles from behind and in front of her. She put them aside.</p><p>"I was late, I'll try to keep that in check." Blake said. "However, while this… experiment looks rather interesting, aren't we supposed to be learning about American history?"</p><p>Indignant at the response, Dr. Watts turned to his assistant, who was whispering little curses to himself. He was on his own for this.</p><p>"But you are!" Dr. Watts shouted. "You're participating in <strong>our</strong> experiment!"</p><p>"Would it not be better to do it in an actual lab?" Blake said. "With actual doctors checking on it? Not in a classroom where we're supposed to be learning something else entirely? No wonder you haven't been certified yet, you've been very unprofessional."</p><p>Laughter came. Not at Blake, but at the incompetent doctor she had to remind herself. Dr. Watts blushed furiously.</p><p>"A once in a lifetime opportunity…" Dr. Watts pouteed. "-and you throw it away?!"</p><p>"I told you this would happen Arthur," Oobleck tried to reason. "Maybe we can open up the textbooks and get back on track, there's still an hour-"</p><p>But the doctor wasn't hearing any of it. He grabbed his coat and marched out of the room, ignoring the laughter of, in his mind, infantile ignoramus adults.</p><p>"BAH! If this how they act then they are not worthy of me."</p><p>The door slammed shut. Watts would complain to the Headmaster later. The stupid woman gave him an inattentive classroom. He brought out a cigar.</p><p>"Stupid children, stupid Oobleck. I'm supposed to be a genius scientist but… graaargh! I'll get revenge at some point."</p><p>Arthur twirled his mustache, feeling something on his shoulder. He turned to see that what landed was a small butterfly.</p><hr/><p>Oobleck looked around not sure what to say. The students erupted into conversation, completely ignoring the green haired man. Any chance of a normal class had died when Watts left the room.</p><p>"Whoah Blake." Yang whistled to her friend. "That was awesome."</p><p>"Not really." Blake waved it off. "An idiot is a hot air balloon that needs to be popped, less they fly off into space and have it's occupants freeze to death."</p><p>"Isn't space a vacuum though?"</p><p>Blake rolled her eyes.</p><p>"You okay though?" Yang asked. "You seem a bit tense."</p><p>Perceptive. Blake cursed in her head coming up with an excuse.</p><p>"I didn't sleep well, so I'm a bit on edge." Blake supposed that would do. "How did this guy end up a teacher, let alone our teacher?"</p><p>"Ah, you missed that part of the opening act." Yang said. "Dude apparently got fired from his old job, so Salem brought him here as a favor. Since every other position was filled he had teach history since he had the degree for it."</p><p>"Ah, that does explain it. Salem is a nice person."</p><p>"Yeah, too nice." Yang slumped on the table, resting her head on her shoulders. "Not that I'm ungrateful, but she should be more careful with who she picks ya know?"</p><p>Blake nods. "I suppose so."</p><p>'<em>Then again.</em>' She thought. '<em>If it weren't for her… why I be allowed here?</em>'</p><p>"Anyway," Yang continued. "Wanna skip class? Ruby's got some designs she wanted to show me, and I'm getting the distinct impression the teacher won't be coming back."</p><p>"Maybe…" She felt her ring vibrate. "Um, maybe not today."</p><p>"Oh come on we haven't even hung out yet!"</p><p>"I'm sorry it's just that I remembered something and-"</p><p>The door was suddenly kicked down. Blake and Yang turned their heads bewildered ash the sight.</p><p>"Hello children!" A raspy voice spoke to the classroom. "Do you want to participate in an <strong>EXCITING EXPERIMENT?!</strong>"</p><p>Blake surmised him to be yet another freakish villain, the same as Chadwick and Scorpio. The man had credit for going for something a bit more stylish than the other two. The black long coat mixed with the red scarf around the neck, the man's eyes by oversized goggles and a cigar on the mouth.</p><p>"My my my, how come you're not all excited? As a Huntsman of the Great and Mighty Monarch, I'm going to have to ask ALL OF YOU to sit down until those pathetic hero brats show up."</p><p>"What is this madness Arthur?!" Oobleck placed a shoulder on Dr. Watts. "How did you even change your outfit so quickly, you weren't even in this when you-"</p><p>
  <strong>BAM!</strong>
</p><p>Oobleck fell to the floor, spasming from electric shocks as Dr. Watts blew away the smoke from the gun.</p><p>"Arthur Watts is a disrespected genius, but…" He smirked in delight. "<strong>KillerWatts </strong>will be happy to avenge him, I have so many plans to execute, with so little time!"</p><p>He pulled out another gun with his pocket right, firing both at the ceiling, leaving the lights dimmed and broken. The students could only watch in horror as the Shockslinger chuckled.</p><p>"What's the doc doing?!"</p><p>"Is he like a supervillain? Like the guys Ladybug and Chat Noir fight?"</p><p>"Shit we gotta go run!"</p><p>They were piling out and fast. Blake knew she needed to find a spot so she could transform into Chat Noir and take care of this villain. Perhaps she could take advantage of the chaos to find a place to hide.</p><p>"Blake we gotta stick together!" Yang grabbed her friend's arm. "Now move!"</p><p>Or she could get dragged by Yang, away from any place they could do so.</p><p>"Yang maybe we need to find a place to hide," Blake pointed in one direction. "I could look for help over there-"</p><p>"Are you crazy?!" Yang pulled harder. "I'm not leaving you alone for a second, c'mon!"</p><p>As her friend took her away, Blake realized that transforming would be a difficult task. She knew she needed to find out, but how? Where was Ladybug?</p><p>As she thought of that, KillerWatts cursed himself for allowing the brats to get away. His master already told him the mission: find the miraculous, bring it to her, everyone else was secondary. As much as he wanted revenge, KillerWatts knew he needed to set his priorities straight.</p><p>"Those insufferable little brats will get what's coming to them later. For now though…"</p><p>He walked over to his failed machine. Gently, Watts fired a bullet from his gun into the robot, causing blue electric waves to spread over the robot'a.</p><p>"We should spread a bit of chaos… just enough for Ladybug and her cat partner to appear."</p><hr/><p>"Hey Ren! Look at this!"</p><p>Nora stuffed a pair of peas into her mouth, then brought a straw to her lips. She spat the peas through the straw into the air, where it hit Cardin Winchester. He turned around, flipping the middler finger to Nora, who just waved at him. Ren clapped.</p><p>"Fantastic as always Nora."</p><p>"Thanks Ren."</p><p>Pyrrha and Jaune decided to shrug at that. Jaune glanced over to Ruby, seeing her focused on her notebook.</p><p>"What's up Ruby?" Jaune scooched over to Ruby. "Working on a new design right now?"</p><p>"Huh?" Ruby blinked. "Oh yeah! Weiss suggested some ideas for designs and I've been trying to figure out how to get them right. I'm going to meet with her later to see what she thinks."</p><p>"… You're working with Weiss?" Jaune raised an eyebrow. "Don't you and Weiss umm… Hate each other?"</p><p>"I don't… hate her I guess?" Ruby shrugged. "I don't like her, but she's seen my designs and wants to help me get better. If I want to get a career going, I feel like I should get advice from someone who's already working in the industry right?"</p><p>"Makes sense." Ren said. "If one studies the art of the blade, they mustn't be too picky about who they learn it from."</p><p>"… yeah I guess?"</p><p>'<em>Ren can be so strange sometimes,</em>' Ruby thought. '<em>At least he's supportive?</em>'</p><p>"You're a fashion designer, Ruby?" Pyrrha asked. "Have you made any designs yet?"</p><p>"Ohhhh she is, Pyrrha!" Jaune pointed at the notebook. "Ruby showed me her notebook during inauguration, she's not half bad!"</p><p>"Oh stop it Jaune!" Ruby giggled. "I'm not great… yet…"</p><p>"Ruby's a fashion designer?!" Nora popped in front of Ruby, which startled the girl. "COME ON LET US SEE!"</p><p>"Nora, that's not how you ask friends for favors. You do it from an approximately two feet away so you're at tackling distance."</p><p>"Oh right sorry Ren." Nora pulled back. "May we pleaaaase see your cool stuff? Please?"</p><p>Ruby felt eyes on her. She wanted to keep some ideas to herself but… well these were her friends… Ruby supposed it would't be a problem this one time. Laughing awkwardly, she laid out her notebook for her friends.</p><p>"It's not much but… here they are!"</p><p>They looked at her notes in awe at the skill. There were pictures and drawings of elaborate, elegant outfit designs, inked to the slightest detail, with notes on the side explaining how they were supposed to be stitched, what fabrics would work with this or that, each dress not just sticking to one style but dipping into other types. Goth, pastel, others, Ruby had a talent for not just doing one, but knowing how to mix them together.</p><p>"Wow Ren look at these! I gotta ask Ruby to make our wedding outfits!"</p><p>"Agreed. She is quite adept."</p><p>"These aren't bad." Pyrrha looked at Ruby. "Have you thought about posting these online?"</p><p>"Maybe?" Ruby said. "I only just started college… I want to keep a low profile now."</p><p>"Low profile?!" Jaune pointed at a design in the book. "Ruby that kind of t talent should be out there for all to see!"</p><p>"I just don't think I'm ready that's all."</p><p>Pyrrha noticed how Ruby was nervous, so she laid a hand on Jaune's shoulder to calm him down.</p><p>"I can understand what you mean, Ruby." Pyrrha smiled. "I came here so I could avoid too much publicity. Do consider my point though. If you want opportunities you're going to have to take risks. Not just here, for all life."</p><p>"Huh…" Ruby frowned. "That's what Weiss said."</p><p>"She's right, Ruby." Pyrrha placed a hand on Ruby's shoulder. "I might be able to put in a good word for you."</p><p>"You could?!" Ruby's eyes lit up before she gently brought Pyrrha's hand away. "Uh ahem, let me think about it. Maybe."</p><p>She thought of the possibilities that could come from this. Maybe other designers will see them and give her a chance? With Pyrrha, a popular athlete, giving a good word maybe something could be done. But would it work? Of course her friends would praise her. Maybe she should need to speak to Weiss first. She'd probably tell her not to do it, being an expert and all. What if she did get people to notice her but they turn her down?</p><p>(What if <em>she</em> saw it?)</p><p>"HOLY CRAP, RUN!"</p><p>Ruby heard it before her earrings vibrated. A panicked student ran down the mess hall just as a set of walls broke, revealing a robot with blue sparks surrounding it.</p><p>"Kill the brats." The robot spoke. "Bring the miraculous to the Master!"</p><p>"Shit what was that?!" Jaune got up from the chair. "We gotta move!"</p><p>Ruby knew she had to act quickly. She pushed the notebook into her bag and ran with the others. Nora fired peas from her straw at the robot. They disintegrated upon impact due to the electric current. Thankfully for her Ren grabbed her hand and moved with Jaune.</p><p>"Why is it attacking us, here?" Pyrrha turned her head led and right. "Where's Ruby?!"</p><p>Jaune turned around, having just noticed his friend's absence.</p><p>"Ruby, RUBY!"</p><p>The robot turned it's attention towards Jaune, who was desperately looking around.</p><p>"RUBY!"</p><p>"Jaune watch out!"</p><p>A red spot appeared on Jaune's chest. Before he could get fired on, a yoyo appeared over Jaune's arm, pulling him away from laser fire.</p><p>"You should be more careful." Ladybug said. "This is the second time I saved you. Get going!"</p><p>"But Ruby-!"</p><p>"I'll find her soon, but move!"</p><p>Ruby felt guilty sending her friend away. She had ducked under a table during the chaos. She knew what she had to do.</p><p>"Okay you bucket of bolts!" Ladybug shouted to the robot. "Let's see what you're made of!"</p><p>The robot fired concentrated electric blasts at Ladybug, but she was quick and nimble, leaping across the tables with ease. Her eyes narrowed, she used the yoyo to catch one of the robot's legs, pulling on it to break it off. Once it did, the robot fell to the side, firing at Ladybug again. However, she jumped through the air, raising a leg to attack it's head.</p><p>
  <strong>SMASH!</strong>
</p><p>The head went flying, falling just a few steps away. Ladybug let out a breath.</p><p>"Holy crap." Ruby said to herself. "I should be careful with my own strength.</p><p>She waited for the butterfly to come out, to de-grimmify the robot, fix the area, get some answers. Chat would appreciate a situation she didn't have to be called for.</p><p>"I guess this isn't it." Ladybug said. "That means the real Huntsman must be in here somewhere."</p><hr/><p>It was hard for Blake to concentrate when she could hear bullets flying in the air.</p><p>"Hahahahaha! Stupid kids are going to get what's coming to them!"</p><p>She heard the doctor shout his grazed ramblings behind her. She cringed as Yang took her behind a wall.</p><p>"Which way do we go? That bastard's gonna track us down sooner or later." Yang looked around. "Where's Ladybug and Chat Noir when you need 'em?"</p><p>Blake wished she could laugh. She wasn't sure about Ladybug, but Blake would certainly not be able to answer her about Chat Noir. Unless Plagg decided to take control right now, Blake wasn't sure she wanted to risk her identity just yet to Yang.</p><p>"Maybe if we head down the mess hall." Blake pointed. "Maybe we could get help."</p><p>"Yeah, great idea." Yang's eyes widened. "Wait no. Ruby's with her friends in the cafeteria. What if he gets there?"</p><p>Damn. Blake hadn't considered that.</p><p>"Maybe…" Blake tried to think. "Maybe we could head into a different classroom? Call someone?"</p><p>"Maybe. I don't know I-" Yang breathed in and out. "God things have gotten weird so quickly."</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"What, the superheroes, the donkey monsters, the scorpion guy, now our teacher's a crappy cowboy? World's gone insane since we showed up in town."</p><p>Blake laughed. "Yeah they have. I wish I could say things'll get better but…"</p><p>"I wouldn't believe it if it came from you. You're too gloomy for nice thoughts."</p><p>"Harsh, though not unfair."</p><p>"I'm good at reading people like that."</p><p>Oh Plagg would love Yang if they met. Maybe…</p><p>"Yang I think…" Blake breathed. "I think I might have a way out of this."</p><p>Yang raised an eyebrow. "Well out with it, I don't think I have any- <strong>GAAH!</strong>"</p><p>Blake watched in horror as Yang fell to the ground. She clutched her arm, bleeding from the side. Blake saw a hole where Yang's arm originally was.</p><p>"Ggh! What the hell?!"</p><p>"Do you enjoy my handiwork?"</p><p>KillerWatts grinned at the frightened teenagers. Better yet, these two were the slackers who made a fool of him in today's class.</p><p>"Foolish children. You mock and insult your betters…" He raised a gun at Yang. "Who's laughing now?!"</p><p>It amused KillerWatts when Blake stood in between Yang and himself. She raised her hands in defiance.</p><p>"Don't hurt my friend! Do whatever you want to me, just let her go!"</p><p>"B-Blake no-!"</p><p>"Idiot." Dr. Watts's eye twitched. "You're the one who humiliated me… You don't deserve even one of my bullets."</p><p>He grabbed the offending student and threw Blake through the window.</p><p>"Say good bye!"</p><p>"<strong>BLAKE!</strong>"</p><p>As she was tossed out of the window, Blake thought about the events that lead up to this moment. Her past, her present, her friendships with Yang, Ladybug… Ruby… she couldn't let them die.</p><p>"Plagg, Claws-"</p><p>Blake felt arms surrounding her shoulders before she could even spout the words. She looked to see her savior, as they landed at the lawn.</p><p>"You alright miss?" Ladybug said. "You're not injured?"</p><p>Blake blushed, nodding her head.</p><p>"Good." Ladybug cleared her throat. "You better hurry inside. My partner hasn't shown up yet and I need to stop the villain quickly."</p><p>"Of course… I won't get in your way." Blake's eyes widened. "Watch out for the doctor! He has guns! He shot my friend Yang in the arm."</p><p>She was surprised at the way Ladybug glared. "He won't get away with it, I promise."</p><p>As Ladybug jumped up to face the evil scientist, Blake dashed away. She rubbed the ring.</p><p>"What's up gloomy cat?"</p><p>"Plagg, <strong>CLAWS OUT!</strong>"</p><hr/><p>"Well well well, if it isn't Ladybug! You arrived at last."</p><p>Ruby watched Yang bleed out next to the villain and saw red. How dare this pathetic, cruel little man do that to her sister?! He had to pay.</p><p>"Monarch demands your earrings." KillerWatts pointed a gun at her. "You wouldn't want to disappoint your highness, would you?"</p><p>"She'll have to pry them off herself, over my dead body."</p><p>"That can be arranged."</p><p>Without a moment's hesitation, the fight began. KillerWatts fired at her, but Ladybug quickstepped past them as if they were slower than dirt. She threw her yoyo to tangle one of Watts' arms.</p><p>"Do you think that will be enough?!" Watts fired his other gun to break the Yoyo's string. "You really are a child-"</p><p>A sharp pain! The gun was knocked away from his right hand. Ladybug had another yoyo in her hand.</p><p>"Why you-!"</p><p>She ducked below him, kicking him off balance. KillerWatts immediately fired from his left hand, which Ladybug jumped away to avoid them. Watts got up quickly, just in time to avoid two strikes from two yoyos. Somehow Ladybug's broken yoyo repaired itself.</p><p>"You're fast, Ladybug." He said. "Not fast enough."</p><p>He fired again. Ladybug dodged again.</p><p>"You're not particularly creative, sir." Ladybug said. "Even Chadwick varied his monsters."</p><p>"It's KillerWatts dear. Watch what you say brat-"</p><p>The bullets froze in mid air.</p><p>"-You might end up regretting it!"</p><p>Ladybug was surprised by how fast the bullets moved. She had to keep herself moving less they hit her.</p><p>"What the heck are these?"</p><p>"Fool! You think Monarch hands out powers without imagination! Your efforts so far-"</p><p>The bullets glowed.</p><p>"-<strong>WILL DETONATE BEFORE YOUR EYES!</strong>"</p><p>Miniature explosions shocked Ladybug still, the current making her drop to her knees.</p><p>"GAAAAAAAH!"</p><p>"Heh heh."</p><p>"No…" Yang tried to get up, but her arm hurt so badly. "Ladybug no!"</p><p>KillerWatts laughed, walking over to his defeated foe with nary a concern.</p><p>"A fitting end to a worthless brat. It is a wonder that the others had so much problem with her. The difference between peons and a genius."</p><p>He reached over to the earrings… before something slammed into his chest. KillerWatts jumped away, pointing guns at the intruder.</p><p>"You won't lay a hand on her." Chat pointed her staff at him. "Surrender now."</p><p>"Oh great." Dr. Watts sneered. "More naughty children to kill."</p><p>He fired several shots at Chat, who smashed them all at once with her staff. One by one they were each broken to KillerWatts' amazement.</p><p>"I have to study that staff… after I take it from your corpse!"</p><p>Chat moved quickly. She didn't even flinch at the bullets moving towards her, smashing some as she ran towards her target.</p><p>"Say your prayers!"</p><p>"Wrong thing to say, kitty cat."</p><p>The bullets that Chat hadn't destroyed detonated again. This time, they formed an electric trap around her.</p><p>"You…" Chat said. "What did you do?!"</p><p>"I dare you to move towards me, I dare you."</p><p>Chat glared at her opponent. She took a step, but a laser shot near her foot, leaving a black spot on the floor. The laser fired again, which Chat had to move.</p><p>Ladybug came to. She noticed KillerWatts laughing while her partner was dodging the lighting in the trap. She had to figure out a way to help out her friend.</p><p>"Here goes nothing…" She whispered. "<strong>Lucky charm!</strong>"</p><p>Tikki had told her of this ability. When pushed into a dangerous situation, Ladybug wielders can summon an object that will help turn the tide of battle. Ruby didn't have a choice but to use it. The yoyo glowed, releasing…</p><p>"A razor?"</p><p>Ladybug picked up the electric razor with her hand. She looked it up and down.</p><p>"What the heck? This is supposed to help me against that psycho?! What am I supposed to do, shave off his mustache?"</p><p>She blinked.</p><p>"Oh you gotta be kidding me."</p><p>Given who she was dealing with, it wouldn't surprise her. Ruby sighed.</p><p>"Okay let's get this going."</p><p>"Hahahahahaha dance for me you stupid cat!" KillerWatts laughed. "Give praise to your superior mind!"</p><p>Chat cursed in her head as she moved from the laser. Why did the Butterfly miraculous grant it's users these versatile, almost overpowered abilities while she and Ladybug were so limited?! It angered her over it's unfairness.</p><p>"When I get out of here, I'm going to rant to Plagg. Maybe limit his cheese until I-"</p><p>"Chat grab on!"</p><p>She blinked as the yoyo appeared in the trap. Chat grabbed it, and felt herself being pulled from the trap.</p><p>"What?" KillerWatts' eye twitched. "No…"</p><p>"Thank you my lady." Chat collected herself. "What's the plan?"</p><p>Ladybug showed her the electric razor.</p><p>"What are you-" Chat's eyes darted from the razor to KillerWatts. "Oh. That makes far too much sense."</p><p>They dashed one last time. The dup kept switching places, avoiding the bullets again.</p><p>"Damn you!" KillerWatts shouted. "Die!"</p><p>Chat went in front of Ladybug, destroying a few bullets, while Ladybug used both of her yo-yos to move them closer to their opponent.</p><p>"Die!"</p><p>He was about to fire again, but they were knocked away by a yoyo and a staff strike.</p><p>"YOU ALL SHOULD JUST DIE!"</p><p>He shouted even as Blake grabbed his arms behind him, Ladybug activating the razor.</p><p>"No stop-!"</p><p>
  <strong>SHZZZZ</strong>
</p><p>His mustache was gone. Destroyed, in the blink of an eye, by the razor. Arthur couldn't even process this blasphemy happening as the butterfly appeared. Ladybug caught the glowing insect with her yoyo.</p><p>"<strong>MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!</strong>"</p><p>As it happens in these situations, the ladybugs fixed everything. KillerWatts was no more, as Dr. Arthur Watts lied in the ground, probably knocked out from the shock of his mustache gone. Ladybug and Chat gazed at each other.</p><p>"That man is so fired." Chat said. "Not bad Ladybug. You were great today."</p><p>"You're not so bad yourself, Chat." Ladybug said. "You ok?"</p><p>"I am."</p><p>"Me too!" Yang swung her arm around freely. She was cheery "Damn my arm's good! Would be a shame if I lost it."</p><p>Ladybug and Chat laughed awkwardly at that joke. Yang smiled before panicking.</p><p>"Oh crap! I need to find Blake! And Ruby! Sorry guys gotta run!"</p><p>Yang ran off to the hallway. Ladybug and Chat shrugged.</p><p>"See you around Chat."</p><p>"Likewise, Bugaboo."</p><hr/><p>"Foiled again. This is getting so annoying."</p><p>Monarch slammed a fist at the table. KillerWatts did come closer to capturing the miraculous than the other two, but almost is not the same as total victory. She had to change her strategy somehow. How did they arrive to the school so quickly?</p><p>She stopped herself.</p><p>"How did they arrive so quickly to the school?"</p><p>Monarch turned on her computer. She typed into the mainframe, pulling up a list of students from this year. She smirked in realization.</p><p>"It seems not all was lost today. I may have a clue."</p><p>
  <strong>NEXT TIME: Silence is the Enabler of Illusion</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I was originally gonna have Arthur be like this Frankenstein parody "FrankenWatts" but that fell through. I was also going to call hi "The ShockSlinger" but my friend came up with KillerWatts, which was a way better name. Thank you friend for having more sense than me!</p><p>I was going to have more moments between Blake and Ladybug to sort of set up a Ladrien situation, but the story didn't feel right for such a thing. I hope you're satisfied anyway!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>